Imaginación Activa
by Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark
Summary: -!Ya no te volveré a ver...!- -!No me llames así, tú ya puedes llamarme Elsa!... El primer beso es algo que nunca olvidas, mas si sabes que ella es la persona para ti. AUMODERNO MultiCross-over
1. Prólogo

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

PRÓLOGO

Después del almuerzo Jack tenía una cita con el psicólogo, cabe decir que el odiaba ese lugar, solo había estúpido niños con problemas y un estúpido psicólogo que se hacia el bueno para caerles bien. Desde hace unas semanas los padres de Jack decidieron que la mejor solución para su hijo era que fuera a visitar al psicólogo, esa magnífica idea se las dijo el profesor de su hijo. Habían notado que últimamente estaba algo agresivo, no tenía amigos, no quería hablar con sus padres, era como si ya no quisiera existir, es por eso que sus padres estaban tan preocupados que tomaron de inmediato la idea del profesor de enviarlo al "LOQUERO".

-¡No quiero ir! –Dijo un niño de cabellera castaña, luchaba para deshacerse del agarre de su papá- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Jack, ya basta!, por favor solo será una visita.

-¡Claro que no!, ustedes me trajeron aquí porque creen que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. ¡Entienden! –mordió el brazo de su padre y logro escapar de él, solo de él, porque cuando empezó a correr choco con alguien. Era el psicólogo, lo agarro y le dijo:

-Justo venia para decirte que es tu turno-sabía perfectamente quien era ese niño- Vamos, entra.

El niño asintió, había algo en ese señor que le daba confianza. Tal vez en verdad este loco. Sus padres solo se quedaron asombrados al ver que su hijo no reprocho ni hizo ningún berrinche, cuando el psicólogo se lo llevo a su oficina. Al entrar Jack logro divisar un enorme escritorio, al costado había como juegos para niños de su edad, y también... ¿otro niño?

Había otro niño, al parecer de la misma edad, sentado en una de las sillas. Tenía un gorro que tapaba completamente su cabello, llevaba unos lentes enormes, esos de tapa de botella, una casaca marrón con un pantalón crema y zapatillas blancas.

-Por cierto me olvide decirte que alguien más estaba aquí, como su cita es la cinco y yo a esa hora tengo que irme, se me ocurrió que mejor sería que la cita de ambos la tomen juntos.

Jack empezó a mirarlo, era como los otros de seguro, solo un estúpido niño más con un estúpido problema. Como los odia.

-Jack ella es Els...

-¡Me llamo Mónica doctor! –interrumpió con un grito fuerte. ¡¿Esperen?! Acaba de decir Mónica, entonces era una niña y no un niño como pensó Jack.

-Ok... Jack ella es Mónica; Mónica él es Jack, como dije ambos van a tomar la sesión de hoy juntos.

-Yo quiero que Melissa este acá, ¿por qué no me deja verla? –el psicólogo la miro con una cara de preocupación.

-Els... digo Mónica, sabes que ella no puede venir, porque sabes que ella no...

-¡Cállese! –Grito la niña, haciendo que Jack se asustara- no lo oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado –dijo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos. A Jack se le hizo muy gracioso.

-Mmmm... Mejor voy por un vaso con agua para que te calmes, ya vengo no me tardo –diciendo eso el psicólogo salió de su oficina dejando a los dos niños a solas.

Mónica se quedó en silencio, se le veía muy frustrada, como no lo iba a estar si no la dejaban ver a Melissa su mejor amiga. Jack vio que aquella niña tenía más problemas que él, al parecer, así que para romper el silencio tan profundo que se creó le pregunto: -¿Quién es Melissa? ¿Es tu hermana o algo así?

Mónica se volteo a mirarlo, no era tan feo como el otro niño a quien golpeo por órdenes de Melissa, porque la había molestado a ella. Pero aun así él no tenía ningún derecho de preguntarle algo que no le compete.

-A ti no te importa, no te metas donde no te llaman... ¿de acuerdo? –esa fue su respuesta.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así, solo preguntaba, además no me interesa la vida de nadie. Menos la vida de una niña que se viste como varón.

-Que bien, entonces porque preguntaste.

-Ya te dije...

-Idiota.

Jack se molestó por lo que dijo se fue directo a ella y le tiro una cachetada. ¡Plash!

Mónica sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, si una de las cosas que le enseño a Mónica era no llorar ante nadie y a defenderse cuando alguien le faltaba el respeto. Pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo lo contrario. Lagrimones salían de sus ojos como si el mar de hubiera rebalsado, Jack sabía que había hecho mal, pero que aquella niña con pinta de niño lo llame así no le gusto, así que solo se fue a sentarse y contemplar como ella seguía llorando.

Mónica se pasaba las manos por sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía mucho la mejilla, como echaba de menos a Melissa, si tan solo estuviera ahí la ayudaría a controlarse y golpear a ese imbécil que la había tocado. Aun con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas dijo: -¡Pegas como una niña!

-No lo creo, entonces porque lloras.

-Porque quiero... ¡Idiota! –le volvió a gritar, pero Jack esta vez no hizo nada, solo sintió lastima por ella.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que separaba para dirigirse hacia ella y mirar su mejilla notablemente roja.

-Claro que no –dijo y vio como aquel niño empezaba a acariciar su mejilla. Si Melissa la viera así le diría: -¡Ya tienes novio!, que mala, me ganaste.

-Disculpa, pero debes de admitir que tú tienes la culpa, no me debiste llamar idiota.

-Yo llamo idiota a quien se me dé la regalada gana.

Jack solo rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, le daban unas ganas de volverla a pegar pero no lo hizo. Se le ocurrió una idea para que esa molestosa niña deje de llorar.

-¿En dónde está Melissa? –le pregunto.

-Está en el parque de la esquina esperándome... ¿por?

-¿Quieres ir a verla?

-Por supuesto, la extraño mucho.

-Entonces vamos –dijo y la jalo hasta la puerta del consultorio. Al salir chocaron con sus padres de esta y al verlos solo corrieron mucho más, al parecer el psicólogo se había demorado mucho.

Bajaron las escaleras de aquel edificio, cruzaron la pista y llegaron al parque en donde se supone que esta Melissa. Mónica estaba muy feliz, por fin vería a su amiga, sin haber soltado a Jack se digirió a uno de los juegos. Era un sube y baja.

-Este es nuestro juego favorito.

-Que bien, ¿Dónde está tu amiga? –pregunto ignorando lo anterior dicho.

-Está ahí –señalando un juego que era parecido a un iglú con ventanitas pequeñas- está ahí dentro, así que voy a entrar, peor tu quédate acá. Ella es algo tímida. Jack asintió a lo que le dijo y vio como ella se metía a aquel juego. Pasaron como media hora y no salía de ahí, ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo?

De pronto ella salió con una sonrisa inmensa, irradiaba felicidad. Se fue directo hacia el para abrazarlo y agradecerle por lo que hizo.

-Muchas gracias, por ti pude ver a Melissa, ella está muy feliz también.

-Sí, de acuerdo pero ¿Dónde está?

-Sigue adentro, me dijo que no saldrá hasta que nos vayamos, ya te dije que es muy tímida.

-Pero tanto, tal vez necesite ayuda con eso.

-¡Claro que no!... ella no está loca, ni tu ni yo, lo estamos, es la culpa de ellos.

-¿De quiénes?

-De nuestros padres.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

Mónica le sonrió, claro que tenía razón, ellos solo los separan de la diversión y los encierran, ellos son los locos.

-Melissa me dio una gran idea para agradecerte de verdad.

-¿Cuál idea?

-Primero dime, ¿ya has besado? –le sonrió y vio como aquel castaño se sonrojaba.

-No, aun no...

Entonces ella se quitó el gorro, y los anteojos. Era hermosa. Su cabellera rubia platinada, sus ojos color celestes, además de su piel tan blanca y de sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios rojos. Toda esa belleza guardada bajo ese gorro y esos espantosos lentes. Mónica se acercó a él, se alzó de puntas y le dio un beso en la boca, cerró los ojos al igual que Jack. En aquel parque donde empezó todo, en donde sabían que jamás lo olvidarían, el primer beso de ambos.

Ella lo tomo con ambas manos su cara para que no se alejara, pero era imposible que hiciera eso, y entonces le metió la lengua a su boca. Era difícil de creer que una niña de su edad haga eso. Todo eso se lo enseño Melissa. Se separaron y ambos se sonrieron, un brillo especial en los ojos de ambos se podía apreciar. Cuando se iban a dar otro beso...

-¡Allí están! –gritaron unos señores que venían directo a ellos.

-¡Jack!, ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –grito el padre de Jack. El respetable señor Nicolás.

-¡Oh por dios Elsa!... me tenías tan preocupada –una hermosa señora se acercó a Mónica. Así que Mónica también se llamaba Elsa.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso jovencita!, esta castigada –hablo severamente su padre.

Los padres de ambos estaban aliviados de que nada les haya pasado. Tomaron a sus respectivos hijos entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a caminos distintos, antes de que los padres de ella llegaran al auto para irse, Jack grito: -¡Ya no te volveré a ver Mónica!

-¡No me llames así, tú ya puedes llamarme Elsa!

El asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa y ella también. –"Elsa"- pensó, era más bonito que Mónica, según él, pero lo importante era que pase lo que pase jamás olvidaría a aquella niña que le dio su primer beso. Gracias a Melissa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno he aquí otro de mis fanfics pensados, primeramente lo iba a subir cuando acabe el fanfic de "ES NUESTRO MUNDO", pero me dieron unas ganas de ponerlo...<strong>

**MeryChan: tendrás mas trabajo, quiero decir tu fanfic "ES NUESTRO MUNDO" va a ser una trilogía... bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**-Bueno si hay, porque primero quiero saber que tal les parece, pero si no les gusta sabemos que igual subire el siguiente cap... xD**


	2. Capítulo 1 (DOMINGO)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

****Capítulo 1 ******(DOMINGO)**

Otra vez un día en donde lo único que hace es estar viendo televisión y lo peor de todo es estar acompañado de una pelirroja molestosa, que lo único que hace es fastidiarte la existencia.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Jack iba al psicológico, después de aquel incidente con Elsa o Mónica, ya no era el mismo de antes, se comportaba mejor por así decirlo. Pero él no la había olvidado.

-A qué hora crees que lleguen esos dos, me estoy aburriendo aquí sola contigo.

-Entonces porque no te vas a tu departamento y me dejas de fastidiar.

-Sabes que por mí me largaría para no ver tu horrible cara. Pero no tengo las llaves -se tumbó en uno de los sillones.

-! Oye! no te eches, esta limpio y los vas a ensuciar -dijo y jalo a la pelirroja haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Ay !Frost! que pesado... Sabes que, mejor me voy.

-Por mi está bien. Bye.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y ambos corrieron para abrir la puerta. Entre empujones y arañazos. Abrieron y solo se apreció aun chico con un gorro marrón que le cubría el cabello, unos lentes, pantalón algo pegado color marrón, camiseta negra, chaleco negro y azul y unas zapatillas blancas. Jack sintió que ya lo conocía. Aquel chico levanto su cara y se les quedo mirando, esbozó una sonrisa, Jack sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero ¿dónde?...

En cambio Mérida dio un salto de alegría, se fue en donde el sillón y tomo una chaqueta color gris se la puso, tomo la mano del chico y le dijo a Jack.

-Me voy con mi amiga, pero regreso dentro de un rato, no me extrañes -le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Jack se quedó pensativo, conocía esa cara, pero no sabía de donde y de repente lo que dijo Mérida lo dejo aun mas pensativo... ¿Amiga?, pero si parecía un chico. Acaso podría ser ella, aquella niña que le dio su primer beso y que desde entonces no la había olvidado ni un segundo, pero las coincidencias existen, tal vez solo sea un parecido. Pero la pelirroja dijo amiga y parecía un chico, como cuando conoció a Elsa. Tal vez.

En la calle dos buenas amigas hablaban de lo que estaban viviendo. Para aquella pelirroja que su tío Aster este de novio con la hermana de ese tonto, ha sido su más grande pesadilla. Y lo peor que cuando a veces él y ella se vayan a sus citas, los dejan a los dos solos.

-No debe ser tan malo -dijo su amiga.

-! Como que no!, Jack es un fastidio total. Es un tonto..

-¿Un idiota?...

-Sí, eso mismo -vio de reojo a su amiga y se percató de que esta estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?... ¿Acaso las visitas al "loquero" te esta empeorando?

-No, es solo que cuando vi a tu futuro primo, me di cuenta de que no debe ser tan molesto como lo pintas.

-Como si lo conocieras.

Tenía razón, su amiga pasaba más tiempo con él y no podía decirle como es el, porque no se habían visto desde hace seis años. Elsa si lo reconoció al tan solo verlo, y el, ¿la habrá reconocido?, su corazón dio un latido enorme cuando lo vio ahí parado, junto a su amiga. Melissa se iba a alegrar cuando le cuente que lo volvió a ver.

-Y tú que me cuentas Els.

-No mucho, aparte de que otra vez visite al "loquero", pues te digo que mi hermana tiene enamorado.

-¿Así?.. .!Espera! !¿Qué?!... -exclamo fuertemente Mérida. Elsa la cogió de la mano y se la llevo a un parque cercano.

Al llegar al parque a Elsa se le vino a la mente aquella vez en donde ella y...

-¿COMO QUE TU HERMANA YA TIENE ENAMORADO? -su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos, que molestosa podía ser a veces- Acaso tus padres ya saben.

-Sí, encima le dieron su bendición. Kristoff es su nombre.

-OK. Pero acaso ella no es menor que tú, a ti no te permiten y a ella sí. !Que locura!

-Pues sí, es una tremenda locura.

-Encima de que ella es menor que tú.

-Solo por un año. Yo tengo quince y ella catorce.

-Yo también tengo quince, pero Aster me dice que aun soy muy niña para esas cosas.

Entendía eso, pero de que dejaran que su hermana tuviera enamorado antes que ella, eso sí era..

No le permiten nada, lo único que podía hacer Elsa es salir con Mérida, ir a la escuela y nada más. No novio. No salidas hasta las tardes. No fiestas. Y todo por la estúpida idea de que ella está loca y que veía gente que no existía. Melissa y Mérida eran las únicas que la entendían.

Mérida sabía lo de la enfermedad de Elsa, pero cada vez que pasaba tiempo con su amiga la veía como alguien normal. Además no había rastro de Melissa, la pelirroja se preguntaba si de verdad desapareció o solo la está escondiendo para que al menos la dejen salir con ella. A veces le daba mucha lastima aquella rubia, que se escondía debajo de ese gorro y esos horribles lentes, solo porque no se fiaba de la dente, la pelirroja aun no sabía la causa de porque se seguía vistiendo así.

Era hermosa y solo a una persona dejo ver realmente su hermosura, aunque tal vez esa persona no la recuerde.

-Oye juguemos eso. -dijo Mérida señalando un sube y baja.

-OK. Vamos.

Corrieron hasta ese juego y decidieron disfrutar un rato la compañía de ambas. Mérida prefería estar mil veces con Elsa que con ese fastidioso de Jack. Pero se preguntaba ¿que estará haciendo?

No estaba haciendo mucho en realidad, Jack seguía mirando la televisión. Últimamente no había nada bueno que ver, solo tontas series juveniles, novelas para señoras aburridas y películas re-aburridas. Pero algo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, aquella amiga de Mérida, que pensó que era un chico, le resulta muy familiar, podría ser ella. O no podría. Tenía tantas ganas de ir donde estaban ellas y preguntarle a la amiga de esa molestosa pelirroja si ella era esa dulce rubia que le dio su primer beso. Elsa.

-Estoy loco. Solo se parecen.

Si se parecen mucho, incluso hasta la misma ropa.

-!Bah! Tal vez solo sea casualidad. -se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cocina; abrió la refrigeradora, saco una sandía bien helada y se fue otra vez al sillón a ver lo que la televisión le ofrecía. Nada bueno, todo era muy aburrido.

-¿A qué hora regresara? -vio el reloj de pared y ya eran las siete y media. De seguro que la pelirroja debe de estar divirtiéndose de lo super con Elsa. De seguro que no es ella.

Pasaron como media hora más y no regresaba. Si Aster y Tooth llegaban y no la encontraban ahí, de seguro que se arma un lio. Su tío era muy sobreprotector con su sobrina, prometió a sus padres cuidarla mientras ellos estaban de viaje.

Ya era tarde. De seguro que la pelirroja se mete en problemas. Cuando Jack se iba a su cuarto sonó el timbre. Tal vez eran Aster y Tooth, peor no, era la pelirroja que se veía realmente cansada. A su lado estaba su amiga que podría o no podría ser ella.

-!¿Estas son las horas de llegar jovencita?! -fingió regañarle imitando la voz de su tío.

-!Jap!. Ya no moleste Frost, y mejor vete a dormir.

-Tu no eres nadie para mandarme...

-Si lo soy, soy tu mayor si no lo sabes.

-Pero no eres nada mío.

-Pero pronto serán familia -se escuchó una voz que fue música para los oídos de Jack.

-Lamentablemente si -dijo Mérida respondiéndole a su amiga- Pasa, mejor esperemos a que venga mi tio para que te lleve a tu casa. No sea que tus padres se preocupen otra vez.

-Gracias.

Entro elegantemente al departamento. Jack la veía de pies a cabeza, si era ella debería reconocerlo, pero no le ha dicho nada aun.

-Oye Jack donde hay refresco o algo.

-Está en la refrigeradora.

-Ok. Voy por ella. -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina- Elsa será mejor que llames a tus padres para que les digas que mi tío te va a llevar.

-Ok. Lo haré.

Entonces si era ella, tan solo al escuchar su nombre supo que era ella. Elsa o Mónica. Cuando Mérida ya no estaba en la sala, dejándolos solo a ellos Jack se preguntaba si sería buena idea decirle si era él. Tal vez no se acordaba.

-Y que se siente tener muy pronto a un hermana mayor -dijo Elsa iniciando una conversación.

-Para serte sincero, no me gusta mucho la idea.

-¿Por qué? Ella es todo un amor.

-Je je je. Lo dirás en broma. Es una pesada.

-Que no lo sé, pero aun así es muy linda y buena amiga, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien.

-No estoy seguro. Oye Elsa no sé si te acuerdas pero...

-! ELSAAAA! -se escuchó desde la cocina la voz de Mérida.

-Te llama.

-Sí, es muy gritona. Pero ¿qué me ibas a decir?

-No nada. Olvídalo.

La rubia se decepciono un poco, pensó que la reconocería. Ella sí lo hizo. Tal vez si la reconoció pero no está seguro de que sea ella. Antes de que se dirija hacia la cocina para ver qué era lo que quería su amiga le dijo:

-Melissa sigue muy agradecida contigo. De seguro que le alegrara mucho saber que te volví a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por el apoyo...<strong>

**MeryChan: porque si no, esta se mataba..**

**-Claro que no. Antes de irme quiero decir a NASTINKA, si he leído tus reviesw, no entiendo porque no salen pero descuidan los reviews llegan directo hacia mi correo. GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 2 **

Mérida los observaba, desde hace un rato esa miradas que ambos de daban, era muy raro la forma en cómo se sonreían. Elsa y Jack no paraban de observarse, ya se habían reconocido completamente y recordar lo que vivieron de niños era agradable pero a la vez se ruborizaban al recordar su primer beso. El jamás la olvidaría.

-Elsa, ya llamaste a tus padres, supongo.

-Si ya lo hice. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el piso, jugando play, en realidad era el play de Jack, pero como Mérida era la mayor ella mandaba. Aunque Jack solo le cedió el juego porque estaba Elsa. Ambas chicas estaban jugando "THE KING OF FIGHTERS". Elsa eligió a Leona y Mérida a Mai.

-¡NO ME VAS A GANAR ELSA! –grito Mérida. La pelirroja era una maquina asesina en el juego.

-Ya basta Mérida. Solo es un juego. –la rubia se molestó y tiro el mando.

-¡Jap! Ya te molestaste.

Jack noto el enojo de Elsa ante la pérdida del juego. Se veía linda cuando se molestaba.

-Bueno yo te reto Mérida. Conmigo si vas a perder. –se acercó hacia ellas y se sentó junto a Elsa.

-Okidoki... Frost, te voy a humillar. –dijo la pelirroja con aires de superioridad.

-Jack te va a hacer llorar –dijo Elsa y le dio un gran abrazo a Jack haciendo que este se sonrojara- ¿Verdad Jack?

-S-Si...

Mérida los observo, era raro ver a su amiga tan cariñosa con alguien, solo daba confianza a los que ella creía que eran buena personas. Generalmente era más reservada con los desconocidos e incluso se hacía llamar Mónica y no Elsa. Pero al verla como se comportaba con el insoportable de Jack, Mérida se dio cuenta de que su amiga le gustaba el y al parecer el sentía lo mismo. Tal vez le empezaría a agradar.

-Ya tórtolos. Déjense de apapacharse -dijo sonriente Mérida.

-Solo amigos o mejor dicho conocidos –aseguro Elsa.

-Solo somos eso –dijo Jack. Tenía una idea y esa idea consistía en molestar a su rubia- Yo que sepa tú me besaste, así que eso no significaría ser solo amigos o conocidos.

-¡¿QUEEE!?... De que rayos está hablando.

Elsa se sonrojo no pensó de que el diría tal cosa, pero si él quería jugar así, el juego podía ser de a dos.

-Pues no te conté Mérida, él y yo nos conocemos de niños. Ambos estuvimos con el mismo "loquero". –movió su dedo índice en forma de círculos a lo alto de su cabeza.

-Así es, y ella se aprovechó de mi inocencia y me planto un beso.

-No puedo creerlo y como es que jamás me lo dijeron ambos.

-Yo recién lo vi hoy. Pues siempre iba a tu departamento y no al de él.

-Y yo también recién la vi hoy. ¿Porque no habré ido a tu departamento más seguido?

-Solo te cuesta subir al quinto piso, pero como me odias no vas a visitarme. –agrego la pelirroja.

Los tres se rieron, con Elsa ahí se dieron cuenta de que se llevaban de maravilla. Mérida antes de darle una patada tremenda en el trasero a Jack, ya que lo iba a destrozar en el juego, tuvo hambre así que decidió irse a la cocina a traer algo de comida solo para ella.

-Ya vengo, tengo hambre así que voy a ver qué es lo que hay. No se besuqueen mientras no estoy. –hizo una seña con sus dedos de que los estaba vigilando.

-OK. Vete. No te extrañaremos –dijo Jack. Volteo a ver a Elsa y ella le dedico una sonrisa coqueta. Se iba a vengar por haber dicho eso enfrente de Mérida.

Elsa empezó a gatear hacia él, Jack solo se asustó un poco al ver como la rubia se aproximaba peligrosamente. Al estar tan cerca de él y sentir su aliento, se sonrojo a no poder. Lentamente Elsa lo tumbaba completamente dejándolo echado y ella se posiciono sobre él.

-¿E-Elsa? ¿Q-Qué haces? –titubeo Jack.

-Shhhh... –poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- Ahora es mi turno de jugar.

Sintió como aquel dedo que lo había callado bajaba hasta llagar a la cremallera de su pantalón. Bajaba lentamente y al llegar a su objetivo, Jack le agarro la mano para que no siguiera.

-Elsa basta, Mérida puede venir en cualquier momento –susurro algo alterado.

-Eso es lo que amo más de mi amiga, que se demora mucho. Así que no te preocupes y tu solo disfruta. –quito la mano de Jack de la suya y para que no molestara más se movió frotando su parte con la de él, por encima de la ropa.

Jack dio un suspiro, no podía creer de que aquella rubia estuviera haciendo eso y con Mérida tan cerca. Si seguía así no aguantaría. Elsa sonrió al ver lo que ocasiono al castaño, debía admitir que le encantaba esa hermosa cabellera pero de seguro que se vería más guapo con otro color, tal vez blanco.

Elsa seguía meciéndose sobre él, el pobre ya no aguantaba más, lo estaba matando.

-E-Elsa... p-para...

-No mí querido Jack. Te he extrañado tanto. Sabes desde ese día lo del beso, he pensado en ti cada segundo.

El también sentía lo mismo, jamás la había olvidado y jamás la olvidaría.

-Yo... también. –no podía hablar muy bien, la rubia seguía meciéndose sobre el. Pero no le desagradaba.

Ella sonrió, aquel castaño sentía lo mismo que ella. Melissa tenía razón, él no la había olvidado. Empezó a besarlo en la boca, metiendo su lengua el muchacho la recibió gustoso, luego lo beso en el cuello haciendo que el jadear de placer. A penas tenían quince y catorce, pero la pasión los estaba cegando a ambos.

Mérida que estaba en la cocina no se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

-¿Jack? –pregunto la rubia dejándolo de besar y mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, Elsa.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Que siento de que...

-Por mí.

Que era lo que sentía por ella, pues que desde ese día no la había olvidado. Sentía que la necesitaba, que estuviera a su lado, tal vez para algunos sea una locura enamorarse de esa forma, pero sentía que la amaba. Y sabía que Elsa también sentía lo mismo.

Jack se levantó de golpe, la agarro de la cintura y la empezó a acercar hacia él. Tenía que besarla de nuevo para que sepa que la amaba, que lo había enamorado con tan solo haberlo besado. Estaban tan cerca, casi rozando sus labios, pero como siempre debe haber algo que interrumpa la magia. **(MeryChan: o en todo caso una escritora muy mala.- -Quedamos en que no nos meteríamos- MeryChan: si y ¿quién es la que empieza?-)**

-¿Qué creen hacen? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Ambos se separaron violentamente, voltearon hacia la pelirroja y le mostraron una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Hablando? –respondió en modo de pregunta Elsa.

-Ajam. Entonces cuando uno habla con otra persona, es normal que estén a punto de besarse.

-¿Eso es lo que viste? Pffff. Estas muy mal. –dijo Jack, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto- Cuando sepas lo que vez me avisas, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Me avisas cuando llega Tooth.

-OK. Pero cuando habrá tiempo para derrotarte en el juego.

-Otro día será. Bye.

Elsa se despidió con la mano y el igual. Mérida los observaba como ambos intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices. Ahora que estaban ellas dos solas, la pelirroja le preguntaría a su amiga, que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué tal con los macarrones? –pregunto Elsa al ver que eso era lo que su amiga trajo.

-Primero, que me gustan muchísimo los macarrones. Segundo, ¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA JOVENCITA¡

-De que hablas.

-Dime que es lo que pasa entre tú y Jack. Lo único que me dijeron es que se conocen de niños y se dieron un beso. ¿Están juntos?

Elsa no sabía si responderle, lo que pasó cuando ella no estaba presente. Era como si estarían listos para hacer el amor, pero si tan solo se dieron un beso y de niños. Aunque con el intento de beso de Jack era obvio que el sentía los mismo que ella.

-OK. Siéntate a mi lado y te contare todo.

La pelirroja hizo caso, Elsa empezó a contarle todo lo que paso con Jack, emitiendo lo de Melissa claro, sabía que su amiga no le caía bien. Y lo mismo pasaba con Melissa.

Mérida escucho atenta todo lo que Elsa dijo, es increíble que el tonto ese haya hecho eso por ella, aunque lo del golpe no le gustó mucho. Elsa le dio otro nombre de su amiga, si le decía que la ayudo para ver a Melissa de seguro que se armaría un lio. Mérida estaba segura que después haría a agradecer a Jack por ayudar a su amiga y después le daría una buena paliza por la cachetada que le dio.

-Así que como agradecimiento le diste un beso. Fue el primer beso de ambos. –dijo Mérida sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Si así fue.

-Y ahora que lo volviste a ver. Te diste cuenta de que te gusta.

-En realidad, desde que lo bese me gusto. ¿Crees que estoy lo-loca?

-Claro que estas lo-loca. Gustarte Jack es ya estar loca. –le mostró una sonrisa y luego la abrazo- Pero si así estas bien, por mí se pueden casar.

-¿Me das tu bendición? –pregunto en tono juguetón.

-No es la mejor opción que quiero para ti, pero como te dije si a ti te hace bien. Te puedes casar.

Siguió abrazando fuertemente a su amiga. Mérida y Melissa eran las únicas en las que podía confiar. Claro que también estaba su querida hermana menor, Anna, que ahora con enamorado no tendrá tanto tiempo para su hermana mayor. Kristoff se llevó la lotería con ella y con sus padres al dejarlo estar con Anna.

En el cuarto de una pelirroja con dos trenzas. Esta hermosa niña estaba viendo una película abrazad de su adorado Kristoff. Anna se sentía muy dichosa al tenerlo a su lado, era un sueño estar con él.

-¿Crees que logren encontrar a Buddy? –pregunto Kristoff. Anna solo rodó los ojos, esa película ya la habían visto unas veinte mil veces. Además Toy Story es una película muy conocida.

-Creo que al final muere –respondió sarcástica.

-Eso traumatizaría a los niños y destruiría mi infancia. –abrazo un poco más fuerte a su enamorada y le dio un beso en la cien.

-Je je je... Tienes 16 años ¿Aun te consideras un niño?

-Creo que tú nunca dejaras de ser una niña, por eso tengo que comportarme así. –bromeo.

-¡Oye! –reclamo Anna y le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en su hombro para después darle un fugaz beso- Ya soy toda una mujer.

-Seeee claro.

Se sonrieron y continuaron viendo la película.

En el departamento de la hermana de Jack, las dos amigas estaban a no poder más. Habían estado contando chistes que nadie entendía y que solo ellas comprendían.

-JA JA JA. Esa es buena Elsa. JA JA JA

-¡Lo sé!... JA JA JA Soy tan graciosa.

-Pero no tanto como yo –contesto la pelirroja.

-Ok. Para que no te pongas picona, diré que tú eres la mejor contando chistes.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas, para mentirse la una a la otra –se sonrieron, desde que se conocieron jamás se habían separado. Aunque Mérida pensaba de que ella era la única mejor amiga estaba equivocada. Elsa tenía otra mejor amiga que estuvo con ella desde niña, Melissa.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Mérida fue a abrir, ya habían llegado Tooth y Aster de su cita. Ahora Elsa ya se tendría que ir a casa.

-Ya llegaron. Qué bien.

-Sí, espero que no se hayan matado –dijo en tono de burla Aster.

-Jack me exaspera pero gracias al señor Jesús, vino Elsa para entretenerme -señalando a su amiga y esta saludo con la mano.

-Oye no soy un payaso para decir que bien a entretenerte –reclamo la rubia.

-Tiene razón, Mérida. Ven ya vámonos. –Elsa se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos- Adiós mi amor.

-Adiós mi vida –respondió Tooth.

-Dejen eso para cuando se casen –dijo Mérida-Por cierto Jack está en su habitación.

-Gracias por cuidarlo –dijo Toth- Bye a todos.

Los tres salieron de ahí. Ahora Aster tenía que llevar a Elsa a su casa, Mérida los acompaño. Mientras tanto Tooth se dirigía a la habitación se su hermano para darle una buena noticia, para ella lo era.

TOC. TOC.

Toco la puerta y enseguida Jack le abrió.

-Ya llegaste. Le dije a esa pelirroja que me avisara.

-Al parecer no se mataron. Eso es bueno, vino con una amiga.

-Sí, se llama Elsa.-a su hermana se le hizo conocido ese nombre. Pero ahora tenía que darle una noticia- Y ¿no habrás venido a darme las buenas noches o sí?

-Ja ja ja. Claro que no. Vengo a darte una buena noticia.

-¿Así? Y de que se trata.

-De que Aster y yo tuvimos una bonísima idea. Diría que se trata de ti y de la escuela.

-Ok. Esto me asusta. ¿Que decidieron?

-¡A partir de mañana iras al mismo colegio que el de Mérida! Estudiaran juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Creo que se habrán dado cuenta en este capítulo que mi mente es muy sexy.<strong>

**MeryChan: Ajam... -_- Mejor no digo nada.**

**-Claro que no. Creo que el titulo puede decir otra cosa, pero...**

**MeryChan: Pero nada... mejor nos despedimos. Un enorme saludo a todos los lectores y para el próximo capitulo tendremos una invitada especial.**

**-¿A quién?**

**MeryChan: A Elsa...**

**-¿Qué?...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Elsa se lanzó a su cama. Ver a Jack la dejo cansada y muy feliz. Ahora que sabe que va estar en la misma escuela que Mérida y ella estaba más que feliz. Aunque en grados diferentes. Jack era un año menor que ella, por ende el estaba en tercero y ella en cuarto.

-No importa con tal de que va a estar en la misma escuela.-esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-pregunto una voz muy suave. Ella conocía muy bien esa voz. ¡Era Melissa!

-¿Melissa que haces aquí?-aunque estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, sabía que no podía estar en su casa. Sus padres no querían que este cerca de ella y eso era muy injusto.

-Como que, que hago aquí. Te extrañaba y vine a visitarte.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Y me dirás el porqué de tu felicidad.

Elsa suspiro. ¿Cómo logro entrar a su cuarto? Estaba en el segundo piso.

-Primero contéstame ¿Cómo lograste subir sin que te vieran mis padres?

-Fue fácil. Solo escale el balcón hacia tu cuarto. Es como si fuéramos "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Acaso no es romántico?-sonrió arrugando la nariz.

-Si lo es, pero hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ambas somos mujeres. Además nos gustan los muchachos y no muchachas.-vio como Melissa se echaba su lado.

-Jo. Al menos sígueme la corriente.

-Je je je. Ok.

Adoraba a su amiga. Aunque a veces hacia muchas locuras. Melissa es más que solo una amiga para Elsa, estuvo con ella desde pequeña, la conoció gracias a una persona, que ahora solo era un mal recuerdo. Pero no dejaban verla.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir el porqué de tu felicidad?-pregunto Melissa. A continuación abrazo a Elsa.

-Ok. Pero no me lo vas a creer. Adivina a quien volví a ver.-le dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¿Acaso?... a esa perra de Mo...

-¡No!-grito Elsa. Sabía a quién se refería.- A ella jamás. Además si la hubiera visto, ya habría salido en las noticias. "UNA CHICA MUERE AL HABER SIDO EMPUJADA HACIA LOS RIELES DEL TREN".-Melissa sonrió y como siempre arrugo la nariz.

-Tienes razón. Si hubieras visto a esa perra no te habrías puesto así de emocionada. Dime mejor tu a quien viste, ya te diste cuenta que soy un asco adivinando.

-Pero no vayas a gritar.-dijo Elsa y se levantó para poder sentarse en el colchón de su cama. Melissa hizo lo mismo.

-Hace rato tú eras la que acaba de gritar. Pero ok no voy a gritar.

Elsa hizo un ademán de tocar tambores. Melissa la miro impaciente hasta que se lo dijo.

-Hoy vi otra vez, después de tantos años a Jack.-vio cómo su amiga sonreía más y más- ¿y? ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Te dije que no gritaría.-hablo Melissa conteniéndose la alegría- Es difícil.

-Si quieres grita en la almohada.

Melissa hizo una aprobación con ambos pulgares, tomo la almohada, hundió su cara en ella y grito todo lo que tenía contenido. A veces Elsa se preguntaba que habría sido de ella si no la hubiera conocido. Al pensar en eso su cuerpo sentía un escalofrió innato. Era difícil pensar en una vida sin su amiga, más cuando fue ella que la ayudo desde pequeña. Pero por culpa del loquero se habían separado, claro que se veían a escondidas.

No se lo contaba a Mérida, porque sabía que a su amiga pelirroja no le caía tan bien Melissa. Todo gracias a sus padres, no sabía lo que le dijeron a Mérida para que no quiera ver a su amiga.

-Ya está.-dijo Melissa mientras se arreglaba el mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente. Sin duda su amiga era muy hermosa. Era rubia al igual que Elsa con ojos azules hermosos, siempre se peinaba en una trenza, como a veces lo hacía Elsa. Pero lo que más caracterizaba a Melissa era que cada vez que sonreía arrugaba la nariz. Al parecer su amiga no tenía frío, porque llevaba un vestido blanco floreado hasta las rodillas y unos botines marrones.

-¿No tienes frió?-pregunto Elsa.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-El frío es parte también de mi.-respondió- Pero no te creo que no tengas frió.

-Si dejas de vestirte así, entonces vengo a visitarte con mucha más ropa.-sonrió.

-Sabes que me siento mejor así vestida.-siempre su amiga quería que vistiese de otra forma. Aunque le guste su look, ya eran unas señoritas y a Elsa no se le notaba muy bien aquellas "partes" de señorita por estar vestida así.

-Ok. Pero algún día has de vestirte como tal.

-Comprendo.

-Ahora hablemos de Jack.-dijo Melissa y se volvió a echar en la cama de Elsa- ¿Esta guapo?

-Sí, mucho más guapo.-hizo un énfasis en la última palabra- Esta para comer y llevar.

-Jo. Que suerte tienes. Ningún chico se fija en mi a pesar de cómo me visto.

-Ya encontraras a alguien.-se sentó mucho más hacia Melissa- Ya verás.

-De seguro. Pero dime que hiciste cuando lo viste.

Elsa se sonrojo al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Jack. Aunque lo hizo por iniciativa propia, se había avergonzado al tan solo pensarlo. ¡Estaban a punto de hacer el amor! Si no fuera que estaba ahí Mérida, de seguro que lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo en el piso del apartamento.

-¡Ajam! ¡Te sonrojaste! Eso significa que hicieron algo. Vamos Elsie cuéntame.-puso una cara de perrito regañado-Porfaaaa...

-Valeeee...-Elsa rodó los ojos- Pero es solo para ti.-Melissa hizo un juramentos con ambas manos- Bueno cuando lo vi, al principio no me reconoció, pero después sí. Cuando Mérida y yo estábamos jugando, él le menciono que yo le di un beso-Melissa apreciaba cada gesto de su amiga. Cada vez se sonrojaba más-cuando Mérida dejo la sala bueno yo...

-¿Si?... continua.

-Yolopusealsueloylounicoquequeriaesvengrameporloqueledijoameriday...

Elsa hablo tan rápido que no se le entendió.

-Elsa...

-¿Si?

-No te entendí ni un mango... Habla más despacio.

-Bueno. Lo que te quería decir es que. Yo estaba a punto de hacer el amor con él, aunque lo único que quería es vengarme por haberle dicho a Mérida que yo lo había besado. Aunque le me paro y me iba a dar un beso...

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Mérida llego y nos interrumpió.

-Tkss... Esa pelirroja. Como la odio.-Melissa se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto, siempre que hablaba algo referente a Mérida se molestaba- ¿Estas molesta?

-Si.-contesto. Elsa pensaba que iba a decir que no- Ya es tarde así que mejor me voy. Y recuerda esto Elsa, si lo vas a hacer protégete. Ambos protéjanse.-le guiño el ojo y salió por el balcón.

Solo se despido con la mano. Ojala que no la hayan visto sus padres.

Mérida seguía sorprendida por lo que su tío dijo mientras llevaban a Elsa a su casa. Había notado la alegría inmediata de la rubia por saber que Jack estaría en la misma escuela que ellas. Pero lo que para Elsa era felicidad para Mérida era una tortura. En primera ella odiaba a Jack, no ha muerte pero no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero porque justo en mi misma escuela. No es suficiente con que vallamos a comer juntos.-dijo Mérida a su tío.

-Mérida no seas quejica. ¿Sabías que Jack no tiene ningún amigo en su otra escuela?

-No es mi culpa que no los tenga. Pero si ese es el caso, porque en mi escuela, porque no otra.-reclamo la pelirroja.

-Mérida no quiero discutir. Ya vete a dormir que mañana vas a tener que levantarte temprano.

-¡No es justo!-grito Mérida y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

Llego a su habitación, saco su laptop y se conectó al Facebook. Seguía molesta peor al menos estar un rato conectada la relajaría. Esta vez no estaba Elsa conectada. Rápidamente se abrió una ventana de un grupo. "Vóley". Mérida era parte del equipo de vóley de su escuela era una de las mejores. Había intentado unir a Elsa, pero siempre la rubia se negaba.Y eso que Anna tambien estaba en el equipo.

Recibió una invitación para iniciar una conversación por vídeo. Pulso la tecla de aceptar.

-¡Hola Pelirroja!-saludo una efusiva chica de cabellera negra. Tenía un estilo gótico.

-Hola Mavis. ¿Hay noticias del equipo?

-Hay muchas, mañana se harán las audiciones para elegir a una nueva integrante. Esperemos que esta vez haiga buenas jugadoras.-recordó la audición pasada. Una chica llamada Rapunzel fue y era un asco total en ese deporte. Algo le decía que se iba a volver a presentar.

-Te refieres a Rapunzel. Vamos no era tan mala.

-¿Qué no era tan mala?-dijo Mavis levando los brazos- Era un total desastre.

-Tal vez ya haya mejorado y venga otra vez.

-Jo. Ojala que no.

Mérida se dio cuenta que la ventana que decía "voley" seguían llegando mensajes. Era la capitana del equipo y las demás jugadoras.-"Mañana vengan temprano al entrenamiento, ya saben que ustedes serán las que escojan a la nueva jugadora"-.

-¿Ya viste el mensaje que mando la capitana?-pregunto Mavis.

-Así es. Nosotras vamos a ser de jurado.

¿Que sería peor que ser jurado? Lo peor es estar en la misma escuela que Jack. La pelirroja lo tenía bien en claro.

No entendía porque habían tomado una decisión por él, sabía que no tenía amigos para poder hacer una rabieta y decir –"Voy a extrañar a mis amigos"-. Aun así no tenían por qué tomar decisiones por él. Lástima que su padre estaba de viaje y su madre, bueno ella... ya no estaba más en su mundo.

Lo malo del cambio de escuela, tener que ver la cara de aquella pelirroja. Lo bueno del cambio de escuela es que podrá ver a Elsa más seguido. Lo que paso en su sala lo dejo haciendo humos, ella lo estaba incitando que hagan ciertas "cosas". Tan solo pensar lo que habría pasado.

-¡Basta Jack!-se dijo y se rasco la cabeza- Mejor entra al Facebook, así podrás relajarte.

Entro a su Facebook. Solo tenía 98 amigos. Para él era mucho, lo que en la vida real no tenía ninguno. Entre los conectados estaba Mérida ¿Por qué la había aceptado?, de seguro que solo por compromiso. Entro en la lista de los amigos de la pelirroja y ubico el Facebook de Elsa.

Le dio click a la solicitud de amistad. Ojalá que acepte.

-No hay nadie más. Mejor me voy a dormir.-justo cuando iba a cerrar sesión, recibió una notificación. Era Elsa. Una ventana de conversación apareció.

-"Hola Jack.-al parecer aquella rubia tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el- Justo iba a buscarte por face y mandarte solicitud"

-"Tuvimos la misma idea. Pero ¿Por qué estas como desconectada?"

-"No quiero que Mérida me esté preguntando, sobre lo que vio... Ya sabes"

-"Lo del beso. Te tengo una noticia..."

-"Vas a estar en la misa escuela que yo"-Jack se sorprendió, era justo lo que le iba a decir.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Porque cuando el tío de Mérida, junto a ella, fueron a dejarme a mi casa, él nos contó"

-"¿Estas feliz?"

-"! Sí, claro! Tal vez en el colegio tengamos más tiempo para continuarla... ;)"

-"! No me acoses! ... :("

-"Buuuu... Tu querías hacerlo. ;) "

-"Tu más bien eras la que me estaba incitando. A mí que solo tengo 14 años y soy virgen... :3"

-"-_- Pffff... Tú también querías. Bueno me voy a dormir. Bye y no sueñes conmigo."

-"Yo te debería decir eso. Bye. Nos vemos mañana."

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Como conseguiste que Elsa venga?<strong>

**MeryChan: Te acuerdas de ese chanchito que cuidabas mucho y que ponías todos tus ahorros.**

**-Claro que si, !Espera! ¿Acaso? ¿Tú?...**

**MeryChan: Y sin nada mas que decir. Aquí esta nuestra invitada especial. !Elsaaaa!**

**Elsa: !Hola, que tal!-saludando al público.**

**-!¿Qué?!... Por cierto, ¿desde cuando tenemos público? ¿y como rayos esto se convirtió en un set?**

**Elsa y MeryChan: "LA MAGIA DE DISNEY"**

**-No creo que...**

**MeryChan: !Empecemos! Elsa, ¿Qué piensas de este fic?**

**Elsa: Bueno que en primera, yo no soy la pervertida. Ese es Jack. Segundo, me encanta el rumbo que esta tomando, creo que Ruzu me va a ser como si estuviera loca.**

**-Gracias por spoliar. Pero creo que eso ya esta claro.**

**Elsa: ¿Por qué aun soy menor de edad?**

**-Te iba a poner con tu edad real, pero dije, naaaa... Mejor sería con 15 añitos.**

**Elsa: ¿Y voy a ser la que acose a Jack? Supongo como lo vas contando.**

**-En realidad no, ambos van a ser los pervertidos. Mas adelante se vera a Jack como en realidad es.**

**Elsa: Ok. Solo espero que no sea tan...**

**-¿TAN QUÉ?**

**Elsa: Ya sabes...**

**-No, no sé.**

**MeryChan: Mejor nos despedimos. Elsa seguirá para el próximo cap. así que si quieren hacerle preguntas mándelas.**

**-¿Con qué dinero le estas pagando?**

**-!Bye y dejen reviews!**

**-!Oye responde!...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 4**

Hipo seguía conectado en el Facebook a las diez, la causa una rubia que vivía en España y aunque era una hora más allá, él la esperaba y ella a él.

-"¿Aun despierto?... :/ Solo por mí."

-"No te sientas mal, además el que debería decir eso soy yo. En España es una hora más."

-"Discúlpame por no avisarte de que entraría más tarde. :("

-"No importa. Lo bueno que ya estas conectada, igual te hubiera esperado, no me importa si amanecía... :)"

-"Owwww... Eres un gran amigo. :3"

-"¿Leíste el mensaje que te mande hace dos horas?"

-"Si... "

-"Ahora entiendes que no quiero ser solo tu amigo."

-"Hipo estamos en diferentes países. ¿Entiendes?"

-"Entiendo, aunque creo que esa no es la única causa"

-"Eres mi amigo... :/ lo siento."

-"Aun así no me rendiré. Algún día nos veremos cara a cara y hare lo posible para conquistarte"

Astrid sabía a la perfección que ese día llegaría. Aun no le contaba a Hipo que ella iría a vivir a Inglaterra dentro de cuatro meses. Le mando una solicitud para que conversen por video.

Hipo acepto sin chistar. En la otra pantalla se vio a la rubia de ojos celeste, siempre con una trenza, llevaba un polo escotado color blanco y un pantalón de dormir. Le sonreía y como toque personal arrugaba la nariz. Astrid sí que era hermosa, lo malo que vivía en España.

-Veo que ya estas lista para dormir.-dijo y vio que la chica empezaba a sonrojarse-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¿Q-Qué? No es nada es solo que me acorde de algo vergonzoso que me paso hoy.-Mintió. La verdad era que al ver a Hipo vestido así, con un vividi, aunque no era muy corpulento, se veía muy guapo; y un pantalón plomo.

-Cuéntame.-dijo y se quedó mirando a la rubia.

-Mejor no te aburro. Prefiero que me cuentes que te paso hoy. ¿Hay alguna noticia?-Astrid acomodo mejor su laptop en su cama.

-Ok. Pues lo único que hay es que Punzie quiere otra vez audicionar para el equipo de vóley del colegio.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si lo que paso la otra vez...

-¡Lo sé!, es una locura.-dijo levantando los brazos. Astrid sonrió ante lo que hizo su amigo. Aunque muy en el fondo ella también quería ser algo más.

-Ja ja ja... Creo que ya me voy a dormir. Ya es tarde.

-Ok. Yo también ya necesito descansar. Buenas noches Astrid. Y feliz cumpleaños número 15.-se despidió con la mano.

-Gracias... ahora soy mayor que tú por un año. Buenas noches y te... quiero.-y al decir eso se desconectó rápidamente.

Hipo sonrió. Ella también lo quería, aunque querer puede tener varios significados. Pero no le importaba, le dijo que lo quería, ahora tendría unos dulces sueños.

Astrid se tocó su cara. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Y todo por él. Su querido amigo, su querido Hipo. Se conocieron como hace seis meses en un chat de "matemaniacos". Al tan solo recordar como ellos dos eran los usuarios que más competían, la llenaba de felicidad. Aún seguía roja, le dijo que lo quería. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que el sentía, pero vivían tan lejos, pero ya no sería así. Dentro de cuatro meses Astrid iría a vivir a Inglaterra, en donde vivía Hipo.

Solo esperaba que su amistad nunca acabase.

Kristoff se tendió en su cama. Estaba agotadísimo. Pero hoy vio a su querida pelirroja, a su "pequeña" como a veces la llamaba. Estaba muy enamorado se Anna, y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple hola.

Hace tres meses en la escuela de ambos. Una pelirroja con dos trenzas a los costados estaba muy triste, había sacado una nota muy baja en historia.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto el rubio al ver que la pelirroja no paraba de llorar y apretaba fuertemente una hoja-¿Estas bien?

-No... He sacado... mala... nota... –hablaba sollozando- Nunca... he... sacado... tan bajo...

-Déjame ver esa nota.-se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Anna le entrego el examen.

-Es muy baja... ¿no es así?-miro como el rubio observaba la hoja.

-El profesor que reviso el examen se equivocó...

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que iré a hablar con tu profesor.-se levantó y miro a Anna- Dime quien es tu profesor.

Anna se sorprendió al ver lo serio que se puso.

-Ok.

Lo llevo hacia el profesor y Kristoff hizo que aquel profechuzo corrigiera bi8en el examen, al final Anna había sacado buena nota. Desde ahí no dejaron de hablarse, aunque ella estaba en tercero y el en quinto. Se volvieron grandes amigos y después paso lo que paso. Se enamoraron.

Dio un enorme suspiro, le hacía bien pensar en Elsa. Jack aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Recordar lo que paso con Elsa no lo dejaba dormir, su mente se estaba volviendo un caos.

-Jack ya duérmete.-se dijo el mismo.

De seguro que al igual que Hipo, Jack también tendría dulces sueños.

Ya eran las once con trece minutos. Melissa había regresado a la casa de Elsa. ¿Por qué?, porque quería mucho a su amiga. Y la quería siempre proteger. Su amiga vio que cada vez que Elsa dormía susurraba el nombre de esa perra, mencionaba el nombre de Mon...

-"Jack"-susurro la rubia. Melissa sonrió. Al menos aquel chico era la medicina para aquellas pesadillas.

-"Tranquila"-susurro en el odio de su amiga.-"El estará siempre contigo, yo me encargare de que sea así, aunque espero que no me separe de ti"-.

-¡Melissaaaa!-Elsa dio un grito tan fuerte que sus padres fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Elsa, estas bien hija?-se aventuró a preguntar su madre.

-¿Acaso volvió... –Elsa sabia a lo que se refería.

-¡Noooo...! Solo tuve una pesadilla.-su madre la abrazo para calmarla.-Solo eso, una pesadilla.

-Entiendo, cariño sabes que aún no estás bien...-dijo su padre, otra vez con eso. Esta perfecta, se sentía muy bien. ¿Por qué la seguían tratando como si estuviera loca? Ojala vuelva a ver a Melissa para contarle.

-Estoy bien papá. Ya dije que solo fue una pesadilla.

-Te creo. Ahora duerme.-su madre la arropo. A continuación ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches y salieron del cuarto de Elsa.

Elsa empezó a cerrar los ojos pero le llego un mensaje a su celular. Cogió su celular y leyó el mensaje. Era Mérida:-"No creo resistir que Jack este en el mismo colegio que yo, aunque a ti te hace feliz a mí, no tanto. Por cierto si mi tío se casa con la hermana de Jack, entonces yo no sería su prima. ¿Qué seria?-"

Sonrió y le respondió:-"Si estoy muy feliz de que él vaya a la misma escuela que ambas. Creo que sería tu tío. Uy, uy él tendría poder sobre ti.-"

La respuesta de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar:-"! Jamases! -_- No lo aceptaría.-"

Elsa decidido mandarle el último mensaje, ya era tarde y tenía muchas ganas de dormir:-"Acéptalo. Ya tengo sueño. Buenas noches, mañana hablamos sobre el tema.-"

En España.

Astrid aún no se había ido a dormir. Decidió ir a la cocina a comer algo antes de dormir.

-¡Hip! ¡Hip!.. Ay no, siempre me pasa lo mismo.-cada vez que comía rápido o estaba nerviosa le daba hipo. Que coincidencia. Hipo.

-¿No tienes ganas de dormir?-pregunto su madre que la veía desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Mañana no hay clases, así que no hay prisa para dormir.-respondió con una sonrisa y arrugando la nariz.

-Qué suerte que sea feriado y que tu maestro siga enfermo. Pero aun así no hay que confiarse tanto, igual tendrás tarea para mañana.-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

-¿Tengo que ayudarte a arreglar la casa?-pregunto perezosamente.

-Ya sabes la respuesta.-se levantó y empezó a prepararse un café- Haces tus deberes de la escuela y luego me ayudas.

-Ufff... Que cansancio. Que mala eres con tu hija.

-Ja ja ja... Sería mala si me metiera a tu laptop a ver tus conversaciones que tienes con Hipo.-dijo y soltó una gran carcajada- Ese pobre chico, sí que le gustas.

-¡¿Revisaste mi laptop?! Sí que eres imposible.-dijo. Su mamá puede que sea buena, pero siempre, cuando tenía la oportunidad revisaba sus conversaciones con quien quiera que las hayas tenido.- Voy a ponerle contraseña.

-Igual descubriré cual es. Dime, ¿él es mi yerno?

-¡Mamá! Y así dices que eres una buena madre. El solo es mi amigo, ya sabes que él vive en...

-Inglaterra-contesto por ella- pero que acaso no le dijiste que dentro de cuatro meses iríamos a vivir allá.

-Es complicado. Yo lo quiero como amigo.

-¿Segura? Porque hay veces en donde una misma no se da cuenta que en realidad está enamorada. Tal vez eso es lo que pasa contigo.

-Mami querida, yo sabría la perfección si estoy o no enamorada.-mintió, en realidad ella misma se consideraba un asco en saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Buuuuu... Me agrada ese chico. Y cuando vayamos a vivir a Inglaterra me lo presentaras.

-Hablas como si fuera mi enamorado. Además solo tengo quince y el catorce.

-Es la misma edad que tenía tu padre cuando lo conocí.-le sonrió y acaricio su hermoso cabello rubio- Así que no te preocupes en aprovecharte de él.

-¡Mamá!-grito Astrid. Sin duda era única, su querida madre era de esas que no podías contarle nada porque si no iría donde los vecinos a decírselos. Pero igual la quería muchísimo.

-Je je je... Solo era una pequeña bromilla. No te lo tomes tan en serio.-dijo y salió de la cocina.

Había algo en Astrid que si quería tomárselo en serio. Hipo era muy dulce, así que cuando vuelva a conversar con él por chat le diría que ella muy pronto ira a vivir a Inglaterra.

-Te quiero... espero que lo nuestro no acabe mal.-se dijo. Termino de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar. Astrid no se dio cuenta de que el hipo ya había parado.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno, otra vez aquí, con Mery, Elsa... ¿Por que a mí?<strong>

**Elsa: Tu entusiasmo es tan contagioso.-sarcástica.**

**-Sabes como soy, pero Mery aun no me dice como te ha pagado para que vengas.**

**Elsa: Es facil, saco una linda alcancía, y...**

**MeryChan: !EMPECEMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**-Elsa después me dices con que te pago.**

**Elsa: Ok. **

**-Mery, no creo que hayan dejado preguntas.**

**MeryChan: Porque seras tan pesimista. Empecemos con...**

*Bonyy Fille Parfaite*

Elsa¡ hola ;3 xD

**Elsa: Hola.-sonriendo.**

Va a ver lemmon (para todo s)?

**MeryChan: Mmmm... ¿ELSA TÚ QUE DICES?**

**Elsa: ¿Ruzu?.-volteando a mirarla.**

**-Bueno, se supone que mi fic es tipo M, pero ya escribí un lemon y no me salio tan bien que digamos, creo... parecía una mazamorra con mayonesa. La respuesta es no se, si quieren. Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo.**

**MeryChan: Seguimos con...**

*Nastinka***  
><strong>

Jajaja me encantó. Las caritas del final fueron qué. Melissa me cae bien.

**-Que bueno porque pensé que la odiarían.**

**MeryChan: Porque harían eso, hasta ahora no ha hecho nada para que la odien.**

**-Aun... -mirada misteriosa.**

Elsa no te dan ganas de congelar nunca a Jack?

**Elsa: A veces, pues se porta de una manera tan infantil, me hace bromas y...**

**-Pero te gusta.**

**Elsa: Estoy respondiendo yo, no tú.**

** -Ok, lo siento...**

**Elsa: ¿En que estábamos?, así, es molestoso, pero... es tan lindo, tan dulce, tan...-mordiéndose los labios.  
><strong>

**MeryChan: Ok. Mejor no sigas Elsa.**

Bueno no puedo esperar al otro capítulo. Byeeeeee!

**-Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo.**

**MeryChan: Y por último...**

*Clary17*

Siiiiiii, llegué al ultimo capitulo actualizado nwn. Me encanta el fic, desde el Jelsa hasta lo pervertido que son XD. Todo me encanta.

**MeryChan: Ahí esta otra que tiene la mente sexy como Ruzu.**

Esperaré el próximo capitulo, para ver que onda con la escuela y también el Jack pervertido oculto ewe.

**Elsa: Yo tambien espero eso...**

**MeryChan: Contrólate Elsa.**

¿Melissa es imaginaria o real? Vaya, esto me esta confundiendo...

espero que en un capitulo Elsa presente Meelissa a Jack. Bueno, hasta luego, chaooo!;D

**-Bueno pos, no te puedo decir nada, no quiero spoliar, pero saca conclusiones con el titulo, y tambien con la enfermedad que tiene Elsa, aunque no se sabe cual es. Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo.**

**MeryChan: Bueno con todo esto concluimos el capítulo de hoy. Esperemos que les haya gustado.**

**Elsa: Así es, dejen mucho reviews, bye y besos.**

**-Así es, déjenme decirles que el invitado especial para el próximo capítulo es Jack. Así que si quieren preguntarle algo, háganlo. **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 5**

Una rubia de cabellera exageradamente larga se paseaba por su cuarto de un lugar a otro. ¿La razón? Era que mañana tenía una audición para el equipo de vóley. Ella deseaba entrar a ese equipo, porque si lo lograba seria reconocida por todos en la escuela. Si la hermosa Rapunzel desde que ingreso a esa escuela está obsesionada de poder ser parte del equipo, esa era una delas razones de que su amigo Hipo ya no la aguantase. Pero aun así la seguía en todos lados.

Hace un año.

-Ya Punzie, deja de llorar, te dije que no audicionaras.

-Pero estaba segura que lo lograría.

Hipo rodó los ojos, su amiga había sido un tremendo fracaso en la audición.

-No te quiero mentir...-poso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y le dijo- Punzie te quiero y ere mi mejor amiga, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Estuviste muy mal. Lo mejor sería que ya no lo intentes...

Igual Rapunzel no le hizo caso, ella quería entrar al equipo y lo haría cueste lo que le cueste. Logro hacer una trenza a su enorme cabellera, se vistió para dormir, pero...

-¡Necesito saber si está conectado...!

Prendió su computadora, entro al Facebook y... ¡Si esta! Rápidamente le envió un mensaje.

-"Hola Flynn ¿Aun despierto?"

Su pregunta fue contestada al instante.

-"Eso te lo debería decir yo a ti."

-"Jo. Pero yo gane... ;)"

-"Ok. Tu ganas, pero primero tu respóndeme y luego yo lo hago."

-"Yo gane. Así que tú eres el que me tiene que responder primero."

-"Que cabezota que eres. Ok. Tenía la intuición de que te conectarías y veo que acerté...: D"

-"¿Eres adivino? Pues yo me conecte para saber si estabas, así que yo también acerté. :)"

-"Eso significa que soy muy importante para ti... ;)"

Rapunzel se sonrojo cuando leyó lo que Flynn escribió. Claro que él no la podía ver desde la otra pantalla.

-"Si tu también me esperabas, eso también se significa que te importo."

-"Claro que sí, eres una de las amigas que tuve jamás."

Rapunzel sonrió, apenas lo conoció a semanas pero se convirtió en un gran amigo, aunque ella quisiera ser algo más. Es que él era mayor que ella, tenía 18 y ella 14.

Hace dos semanas en una de las estaciones del tren. Era un día lluvioso. Rapunzel a casusa de la lluvia se había mojado toda, busco refugio entre los techos de las estaciones. Justo ahí en un rincón había un grupo de chicas de la misma edad que ella, estaban filmando a algo o a alguien. Risas, suspiros es lo que escuchaba, se acercó y lo que vio fue a un joven castaño, tenía barba no tan notable pero que a la vez sí. **(MeryChan: Ah? Como es eso?- -Ni yo tengo idea...xD**) Tenía una guitarra y con ella tocaba y cantaba la canción "Podemos" de Jorge Blanco y Martina Stoessel**.(-Quiero aclarar algo, soy fans de la serie Violetta pero no del Leonetta, para quien lo conozca-)**

"No soy ave para volar  
>Y en un cuadro no se pintar<br>No soy poeta escultor  
>Tan solo soy lo que soy<p>

Las estrellas no se leer  
>Y la luna no bajaré<br>No soy el cielo, ni el sol  
>Tan solo soy<p>

Pero hay cosas que sí sé  
>Ven aquí y te mostraré<br>En tu ojos puedo ver  
>Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar<p>

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Y tallarme en tu voz...

Mientras cantaba las chicas presentes no dejaban de dar grititos de emoción, aquel muchacho las traía locas. Rapunzel se había acercado a contemplar a aquel fantástico cantante y en definitiva, cuando lo vio, sintió que él era como aquella aparición en una noche de invierno, que te atrapa y no te deja ir. Era realmente guapo. Él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rapunzel y como de costumbre al ver a una nueva "admiradora" este le dedicaba la canción que en ese momento cante.

Se acercaba tocando aquella de guitarra de color marrón, a paso ligero. Las féminas solo lo seguían con la miraba al ver como él se aproximaba a una pequeñaja. Siempre lo hacía, con las chicas nuevas que veía que por primeras vez lo escuchaban. Rapunzel se quedó tiesa al momento en que el llego hasta ella. No hizo nada, no se movió, no dijo nada.

"No soy el sol que se pone en el mar  
>No sé nada que este por pasar<br>No soy un príncipe azul  
>Tan solo soy<p>

Pero hay cosas que sí sé  
>Ven aquí y te mostraré<br>En tu ojos puedo ver  
>Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr)<br>Prueba imaginar

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<p>

No es el destino  
>Ni la suerte que vino por mí<br>Lo imaginamos  
>Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí<p>

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, si tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
>Podemos gritar, yeah!<br>Podemos volar, si tener alas  
>Ser la letra en mi canción<br>Y tallarme en tu voz"

Al terminar la canción le guiño el ojo y se dispuso a volver a su lugar. Las féminas aplaudieron por la magnífica canción y dejaron dinero en un sombrero que había en el suelo. Rapunzel entendió que el cantaba para ganar dinero. Con esa voz y ese físico, era obvio que mayormente chicas le colaboren.

Pero ella seguía ahí parada y con las orejas echando humo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo si alguien le hacía un cumplido o algo parecido se ponía roja a más no poder, era tímida a excepción con su amigo Hipo, a él lo conocía desde primero. Aunque el a veces le hacía cumplido parecidos igual se sonrojaba. Desde ese día no había que no faltase ir a la estación, solo para verlo cantar. No le decía nada a su amigo porque de seguro la empezaría a fastidiar, además él tardo un tiempo para que le dijese que tenía una "enamorada" en España. Y aun cuando se lo dijo, ella guardo su secreto aun mas, pero se lo dijo en fin al cabo.

Eugene se dio cuenta de su nueva admiradora, veía como aquella rubia llegaba corriendo a todas sus presentaciones en la estación del tren. Decidió que tal vez podría conocerla. Cuando él se despedía por su presentación y las chicas se iban, llamo a aquella rubia. Rapunzel se sorprendió cuando la había llamado.

-¿Es a mí?-pregunto la rubia señalándose a sí misma.

-A quien más. Ya las demás se fueron.-dijo y vio como la rubia se ponía nerviosa.

-Ammm... Cantas... muy... bien...

-Gracias y por casi todos los días que te veo, puedo decir que te encanta como canto.

-E-es que... T-Tú... ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Tenía curiosidad por saber quien eres, y también saber...

-¿Saber qué?...

-Porque una pequeña niña como tú, está a estas horas en la estación del tren donde puede haber mucho peligro.

Rapunzel enrojeció, se le notaba por como su piel blanca se ponía de un rojizo nítido.

-Venga. -Dijo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

-¿Qué?... No te preocupes.

-Sí sé que te deje ir sola a estas horas, me preocupare más.

Ese día fue en donde empezó su amistad. Aunque él era mayor que ella se podía notar el interés que tenía hacia Rapunzel.

Ambos seguían conversando por Facebook.

-"No le hagas caso. Esta vez te ira mejor, te lo aseguro."

-"Eso espero. Porque en verdad quiero entrar al equipo... :("

-"Lo lograras, pero recuerda que si no entras, igual eres una chica espectacular para mí."

-"No sigas que me la puedo creer... xD"

-"Créetelo... Ya es tarde."

-"Si, ya me voy a dormir. Buenas Noches."

-"Buenas Noches."

Después de lo que paso con sus padres Elsa seguía despierta, ella estaba ahí. Melissa había regresado a esa hora.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya es muy tarde.-le reprochó a su amiga.

-Pensé que querías verme más tiempo. Las horas que pasamos juntas no es mucho. Todo por tus patéticos padres.-dijo Melissa y se le notaba muy molesta.

-Lo se Melissa... Pero ya sabes...

-¡Lo sé!-grito molesta. Elsa hizo una señal para que bajase la voz- Lo siento. Es que no es justo.

-Yo también creo lo mismo.-Melissa se acercó y la abrazo- Pero descuida a pesar de todo siempre estaremos juntas.

-Hasta la muerte.-le sonrió arrugando la nariz.

-Hasta la muerte.-repitió Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Melissa es algo...<strong>

**MeryChan: Da miedo.**

**Elsa: ¿Acaso ella esta...**

**-Si vas a decir lo que pienso, la respuesta es no.**

**Elsa: Ya llego Jack.**

**-Es cierto, aun no me dicen con que les están pagando.**

**MeryChan: !EMPECEMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**-Responde.**

**MeryChan: Después.**

**Jack: Oye, primero **preséntame.****

**MeryChan: OK. Con ustedes Jack Frost.**

**-Que ánimos.-sonriendo- Pero yo estaría igual.**

**Jack: mejor pasemos con las preguntas.**

*Bonyy Fille Parfaite*

okey, pero porfas has el intento de Lemmon aunque sea Limme (no es lo mismo, limme es menos perver que el lemmon creo que ya lo sabes) porfasss!  
>Para Elsa: Holis ¿encerio tratarías a Jack así solo por vengarte? :3<p>

**Elsa: Hola.-sonriendo- No entiendo.**

**MeryChan: Se refiere al primer cap. en donde tu ya sabes...**

**Elsa: Ok ya entendí.-sonrojada- Pues no se... tal vez?**

**-Ese tal vez significa un rotundo sí. Para los que no entendieron la pregunta, se refiere al cap. 1 en donde Elsa se venga de Jack, por haberle dicho a Mérida lo de su beso de niños. Te mandamos un abrazo fuerte y tal vez si haga lemon, lo intentare.**

*Mixer1927*

AMO ESTE FIC, Jack ¿Que Opinas Sobre Que La Pervertida Sea Elsa? No La Culpo ¿Que Dije? Mmmmmm Supongo Que Tú Le Dirás Una Que Otra Perversión De Parte Tuya, AMO ESTE FIC, SALUDOS Y BESOS

**Jack: Creo que... Me parece que se cumple mi sueño.**

**MeryChan: Culpable Ruzu.**

**Jack: Exacto... Siempre me ponen a mi como el pervertido, así que ahora que Elsa sea la que me incite-volteando a verla- creo que me podría acostumbrar ****fácilmente.**

**-Te controlaste, pensé que dirías alguna perversión como supuso Mixer.**

**Jack: En la noche, Elsa sabe que le daré mi verdadera respuesta.-mirándola pícaramente.**

**Elsa: !Continuemos!-sonrojada.**

**-Espera. Gracias por tu review, y estoy tan feliz que te guste este fic, ya que soy tu fan.**

Guest (Anónimo)

me mataste con la mama de astrid jajaja la menjor en serio

**-Si lo se, jajaja yo también me mate de la risa al escribirlo. Abrazos y besos.**

*eReneeMo***  
><strong>

asdaha ya porfis mas jackxelsa los amo son tan sexys algo de lemmon no hace daño... no se que pensar de melissa la verdad me da algo de miedito no se de que es capas...

**-OK. No te preocupes, que a comparación de mi otro fic, te aseguro que este sera mas Jelsa. Y con respecto al lemon, lo intentare. Besos y abrazos.**

*Nastinka*

Oooooo ese capítulo fue muy romántico. Me encantó! Seeeee se nota que Elsa esta muy enamorada de Jack y Astrid de Hiccup. La suegra de Hiccup si que es atrevida. Jijiji creo que todas somos un poco quieres hacer Lemmon házlo yo feliz.

**-Lo mismo digo, y si, la suegra de Hipo es una lokilla.**

**MeryChan: Me pregunto a quien se parecerá.**

**-Intentare hacer el lemon, ya que como saben tengo una mente sexy...xD**

:p. Jack como le haces para no lanzarte sobre Elsa.? Espero el otro capítulo Byeeeeee! Les mando otro abrazo.

**Jack: !Mira como se viste! es una diosa total, no se si me entiendes, pero es imposible no estar encima de ella.**

**-Con estar encima de ella, te refieres a que siempre paras pendiente o que...**

**Elsa: !Sigamos, sigamos!-sonrojada.**

**MeryChan: Te mandamos un abrazo y besos. !Continuemos!**

*Clary17*

Mmmm... HII!... mmmmm... ¿está encendido?  
>Bueno, empecemos... Jack, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Elsa? ¿Te gusta que te intimide o quisieras que fuera más tranqulita?<p>

**Jack: Me hicieron casi la misma pregunta. Ya sabes la respuesta, me fascina.**

Segunda pregunta... asdfg... ¿Qué es esto? ¿jeroglíficos, letra de doctor o qué?  
>Merida:¿Querías que anotara, no? Además, estaba hambrienta... no, ESTOY hambrienta. Nunca es suficiente<p>

**MeryChan: Descuida Mérida, yo tambien me muero de hambre, Ruzu no me da **

**de comer.**

**-Mentirosa. Por cierto es otra Mérida, ¿o que?**

**MeryChan: Tal vez haiga dos.**

La pregunta dice... ¿Jack, tienes tu lado pervertido o eres el inocente a la hora de la acción?

**Jack: Elsa lo sabe muy bien, yo soy la que la incito pero después dejo que ella tome el riendo.**

**-Ok. Mejor otra pregunta.**

**Elsa: Por que hacen ese tipos de preguntas...**

**MeryChan: Tal vez porque el fic es tipo M. Daaaa...**

Tercera y última (ya que no se me ocurre otra :/) ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó el camino? Naahhhhh., no importa.

**MeryChan: Por que quería comer tacu tacu.**

No! Espera! Tengo una última pregunta. *Mérida, me hubieras dicho que había una parte de atrás xl* ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Elsa ewe? Bueno, esperaré el próximo capitulo con muchas ansias, chaooo!  
>P.D ¿cada cuando actualizas?<p>

**Jack: Me gusta todo,su sonrisa, su voz, como es, lo dulce que puede llegar a ser.**

**-Con lo dulce... te refieres a que...**

**MeryChan: Continua Jack.**

**Jack: Que es super linda-ve como Elsa sigue muy sonrojada- Y en la cama es toda una fiera.**

**-Ok.!Mejor ya terminemos! Por Dios, como son de pervertidos.**

**MeryChan: Mira quien habla.**

**Elsa: Tu eres la que esta escribiendo un fic tipo M, para empezar.**

**-OK. Nos despedimos, un fuerte abrazo para Clary17. Y déjame decirte que actualizo, cuando no me agarra la flojera.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Aunque aun no se con que les están pagando. El próximo invitado es Hipo. !Si!**

**MeryChan: Se le cumplió su sueño, último dejen preguntas para Hipo y ya no mas preguntas para Elsa y Jack, que para el próximo cap ya no estarán porque no tengo con que pagarles.**


	7. Capítulo 6 (LUNES)

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Necesito ayuda urgente en aggebra... digo álgebra.**

**3) Estoy sola en mi casa y tengo miedo.**

**4) Soy mas floja que un oso en temporada de invierno.**

**5) Por fin me digno en subir el capítulo.**

**6) Que disfruten el cap.**

**Recuerden que esta hecho con amor, cariño, sangre, lágrimas, desechos tóxicos, sangre y mas sangre.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pert****enecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 6 (LUNES)**

Anna se levantó de su cama, tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela. Hoy eran las audiciones para la nueva integrante del equipo. Rogaba porque no vaya esa tal Rapunzel, eran del mismo grado pero diferentes salones. Al tan solo recordar la audición anterior, esa pobre rubia acabo mal.

Entro a la ducha se dio un raudo baño y se dispuso a cambiarse. Abrió su armario y escogió que prenda seria la adecuada para ese día. Ahora que tenía enamorado quería estar más linda que nunca. Le gustaría que su hermana también lo tuviera, así no seguiría vistiéndose como lo hacía.

-A ver, veamos esto estar bien. Creo que con esto estaré muy linda.-se dijo y saco un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, un chaleco negro con brillantes, unos zapatos con tacones no tan altos y decidió dejarse el cabello suelto con una vincha.-Con estarás bien Anna.

Se vistió y luego se miro en el espejo. Se veía muy linda. Con tan solo catorce años de edad, era de las que podría a atraer a todo tipo de chicos. Pero en su mente y corazón solo existía uno. Kristoff.

-Ahora a bajar para desayunar.

Bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina de su casa. Estaba muy feliz, sus padres le dieron permiso de que salga con Kristoff, pensó que no se lo darían. Entro a la cocina y vio a su hermana que estaba ahí, sentada en una delas sillas alrededor de la mesa. Pero había algo diferente.

-¿Tu cabello esta suelto...?-pregunto Anna al ver como su hermana le sonreía. Estaba con el cabello suelto, pero aun llevaba esas horribles gafas y ese gorro; y estaba vestida con una pantaloneta crema, un polo escotado de color negro, pero con una chaleco color crema.

-Sí, decidí que por primera vez lo llevare suelto... ¿No te gusta?-pregunto mientras agarraba uno de sus mechones y se los miraba.

-¡No, es eso! Solo que me sorprende que te lo hayas dejado suelto. Siempre que trataba de arreglarte, tú me botabas.-dijo con un puchero y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Lo siento. Pero es que tú me querías poner maquillaje y eso no me gusta.-se excusó la rubia.

-¡Pero por todo el chocolate del mundo, Elsa! ¡Eres hermosa!-grito levantando los brazos.

-De eso no hay duda.-bromeo Elsa- Pero solo me dejare el cabello suelto, por hoy.

-Mmmm... Pero si te ves genial. Ahora dime cual es la razón por la que decidiste verte algo femenina.

Elsa se empezó a sonrojar. No le iba a contar a su hermana lo de Jack, ella no sabía sobre él, nunca se lo contó. Se arregló uno de los mechones para ponerlo detrás de una de sus orejas.

-¿Elsa...?

-¿Si...?

-¿Acaso es por alguien...

-¡No!-la interrumpió Elsa.

Anna arqueo una de sus cejas. No era común ver a su hermana "arreglada", Siempre tapaba su cabellera con su gorro. Solo podía haber algo que haga que su hermana dejase su cabello suelto. ¿Y si está enamorada?

Elsa se puedo nerviosa, si se lo contaba a Anna su querida hermana haría todo lo posible por que vistiese faldas y todas esas tonterías que a ella no le agradaba. La madre de ambas entro a la cocina con una espléndida sonrisa, de seguro que su padre la ánimo durante toda la noche.

-¡ Hola mami!-saludo Anna.

-Hola ma.-saludo Elsa.

-Hola hijas, ¿ya están listas para ir a la escuela?

-Sí, mami ¿acaso Elsa no se ve muy linda hoy?

Tenía razón, jamás había visto a su hija ir a la escuela con el cabello suelto. Eso era raro. Desde pequeña siempre quiso vestirse como varón, no entendía porque, y con el problema que tuvo con una niña, decidió que llamarse Mónica. Su madre le sonrió y dijo:

-Pero que linda, ¿acaso es por un chico?-pregunto con algo de preocupación con lo mal que estaba su hija, no quería que sufra mas.

Su madre adivino solo por casualidad. Elsa se sonrojo aún más y Anna lo noto.

-¡Entonces si es por alguien!-grito la menor-¿Quién es, Elsa?

-¡Que no es por un chico!-contesto Elsa tapándose la cara-¡Mamá! Dile a Anna que no moleste.

-Pero no dijo nada malo mi amor.-se acercó a su hija- Pero si es por un chico cuéntanoslo.-la sintió algo preocupada.

Elsa se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Anna y su mamá solo se veían y sonreían, ahora sabían que Elsa podría estar interesada en alguien, pero deberían de tener cuidado, con su enfermedad tal vez algo podría salir mal.

Mérida miraba a Jack con cara de pocos amigos. Su querido tío tuvo la magnífica idea de invitar a su novia y al hermano de esta a desayunar con ellos. Si Tooth hubiera subido sola a su departamento ella lo aprobaba, pero tuvo que traer a su molestoso hermano.

-Si te gusto dímelo.-dijo Jack.

-No digas estupideces, eso sería lo último en mi vida.-respondió la pelirroja.

-Que acaso ustedes dos no pueden dejar de odiarse ni siquiera por un momento.-hablo exasperado Aster.

-Al parecer solo ayer se llevaron bien...-dijo Tooth.

Ambos recordaron al instante a Elsa. Jack sonrió, lo único bueno del cambio de escuela era que la podría ver más seguido. Mérida aunque no le cayese bien Jack, sabía que su amiga sentía algo por él, y solo quería verla feliz.

-No creo que algún día nos llevemos bien del todo.-dijo Mérida.

-Si tú no pones de tu parte, creo que jamás...-respondió Jack.

-Me gustaría que en verdad dejen de verse como enemigos...-Tooth se levantó junto con Aster y empezaron a recoger los servicios- Ojala que algún día logren llevarse bien.

Ese día iba a llegar muy pronto, junto con una noticia terrible sobre una persona que ambos querían muchísimo. Si solo uno supiese que Melissa no existe y la otra se enterase de que haya vuelto...

Anna decidió irse sola con Kristoff, aunque su madre hubiese querido que no dejasen sola a Elsa para ir a la escuela, tenía que darle la oportunidad a su hija para saber si ya estaba recuperada del todo.

Elsa caminaba por una de las veredas de su barrio, le hubiera encantado que Anna y Kristoff fueran con ella, pero prefirió que se vayan solos. Se le notaba a ese rubio que quería mucho a su hermana y ella solo quiso darles el privilegio de estar solos. Pero Elsa no estaba sola, cuando salió de su casa, ya lejos de que su madre la vea apareció Melissa.

Elsa vio de reojo que su amiga esta vez llevaba un short, con una polera manga larga color azul y unos botines negros con tacones.

-Es lindo estar las dos solas.-dijo Melissa- Sin que nadie nos moleste, ni siquiera esa pelirroja a la que consideras amiga.

-Ya basta, Mérida es muy buena. Solo dale una oportunidad para presentártela.

-Eso jamás. Tu sabes que no me gusta compartirte con nadie.-dijo y la abrazo, pero rápidamente Elsa rompió el abrazo- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañada.

-¿Tú crees que... Digo, no abraces así que la gente podría pensar mal.

-Jo. Me asustaste, pero si no veo a nadie.-volvió a darle un abrazo- Por cierto me gusta cómo está tu cabello.

-¿En serio? Crees que le guste verme así.

-Si es por Jack, déjame decirte que estoy algo celosa de que él sea el causante de que quieras verte más femenina.-dijo con un puchero- Me hubiera gustado ser yo, la razón para arreglarte de ese modo.

-Je je je... Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-Sabes que eso no es así, es solo que...

-Ya entendí.-la interrumpió Elsa-Tal vez algún día me convenzas de vestirme con vestidos, como trata de convencerme mi hermana.

-Pobre de ella y pobre de mí...-dijo Melissa.

Elsa solo sonrió. Ya estaban cerca de su escuela, solo faltaba pasar una estación del tren. Ya había mucha gente y cada vez esas personas veían de manera rara a Elsa.

-¿Acaso me veo tan mal?-pregunto Elsa a Melissa.

-Por qué la pregunta...

-Desde hace un buen rato están viéndome raro.-vio como una señora arqueaba la ceja, la veía como si estuviera loca.

-No les hagas caso...-dijo Melissa.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la escuela de Elsa, Melissa se despidió, no quería meterla en problemas. Elsa se sintió muy mal, cuando aquellas personas la miraban de esa manera, no otra vez. Era lo mismo cuando de pequeña quería ir con Melissa o cuando le hablaba y la gente la miraba con cara de preocupación.

Un muro de incertidumbre empezaba a crecer en su mente.

-¿Elsa..?

Era como aquella vez, solo Melissa sabía lo que pasaba. Pero incluso ella se lo ocultaba.

-¿Elsa...?

Elsa agarro uno de los mechones de su cabellera y lo enredo en uno de sus dedos, estaba ansiosa.

-¡Elsa escúchame!-no se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba detrás de ella.- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Mérida... y Jack?-el también estaba ahí, ambos la veían preocupados, pareciese que Elsa estaba a punto de llorar- Estoy bien, vinieron juntos. Eso me alegra.

Jack aparte de que Elsa pareciese que quería llorar, noto que traía su cabello suelto. Si tan solo al usar esas gafas y ese gorro se veía bonita, así lo era aún más. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Te ves bien.-la rubia se sonrojo- Incluso con tu cabello recogido te ves hermosa.

Mérida tomo el brazo de Elsa y la de Jack, y se los llevo dentro de la escuela. No quería ver como esos dos empezaban con esas cursilerías. Llegaron a uno de los salones de terceros y dijo:

-Jack este es tu salón, así que chau y ya sabes que a la hora de salida vienes al gimnasio porque yo estaré ahí, y te tienes que venir conmigo.

No dejo tiempo para que se despidiera de Elsa. La pelirroja siguió arrastrando a su amiga hasta llegar a uno de los salones vacíos. Elsa vio como caminaba de un lado a otro, se le veía algo preocupada. Mérida la llevo a ese salón vacío, no porque le molestase como ella y Jack estaban tratando de ponerse melosos. Si no que, aunque Jack no se dio cuenta ella sí, vio cómo su amiga estaba hablando con alguien, pero ese alguien no estaba ahí.

Si ella volvió entonces tendría que avisar rápidamente. No le gustaría ver a Elsa mal, otra vez.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?-se aventuró a preguntar Mérida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace rato, casi cerca de la escuela... Tú estabas...

-¡Estoy bien!-respondió con una sonrisa- No te preocupes. Siempre lo haces.-dijo y abrazo a su amiga.

-Sabes que para eso están las amigas...

-Gracias por cuidarme, pero estoy bien.-la miro a los ojos.-Creo que mejor será irnos rápidamente a nuestro salón, o sino el profesor se molestara.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

><p><strong>MeryChan: Ja. Lo sabia.<strong>

**-¿Que sabias?**

**MeryChan: Que esta loca. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso, porque con ustedes HIPO.**

**-!Kyaaaaaaa!...-grita de la emoción.**

**MeryChan: !POR FAVOR YA PARA!-tapándose los oídos.**

**-Tu sabes que amo a Hipo.**

**Hipo: Hola a todos.**

**-Aplausos del público-**

**MeryChan: Así que con el si hay publico.-mirando a Ruzu- De seguro que ella esta detrás de todo esto.**

**-TE AMO HIPO.-se lanza sobre él.**

**Hipo: Ayuda...**

**MeryChan: !Yo te salvo!-se va a traer unos guardespaldas- !Quiten a esa loca por favor!**

**-!NOOOOO!-se la llevan fuera del set.**

**Hipo: Gracias...**

**MeryChan: De nada... Pasemos a las preguntas.**

*Nastinka***  
><strong>

Wow completamente genial. Esta súper. No se que pensar de Melissa, es algo rara.

**MeryChan: Sabes que Ruzu es la que escribe, ella es muy rara.**

Pregunta Hiccup, existen criaderos de dragones en Berk? Esquema necesito quemar algunas personas o congelarlas, es lo mismo con tal de que les duela. Besos! Byeeee!

**Hipo: Claro que hay, tenemos de todas las especies.**

**MeryChan: ¿Y furias nocturnas?**

**Hipo: Hmmmm... No, lamentablemente no encontramos a otros como Chimuelo ¿Verdad muchacho?-Chimuelo aparece de la nada e Hipo le empieza a acariciar.**

**MeryChan: !¿Como carajos entro?!**

**Hipo: Pero Nastinka te tengo que decir que no usamos a los dragones para hacer daño.**

**MeryChan: Jo. Que aburrido. Te mandamos otro beso querida Nastinka.**

*Clary17*

A ver, a ver, a ver... no entendí na-da. Me reboruje (no se si a si se escribeXD) Finn y Punzie se conocen en persona sin saber que ellos snmlos que se hablan por Facebook o qué?

**MeryChan: Bueno, estaban hablando por face, pero de ahí Rapunzel recordó como lo conoció, estaba en modo Flash Back. Lamentamos si no entendiste pero Ruzu tambien a veces escribe pastruladas.**

Hippo, mm mm, tu nombre es original, pero no te molesta o se te hace divertido cuando dicen -Hippo, ¿te dio hipo?- o cuando dicen -Hippo tiene hipo-  
>¿de donde viene el nombre?<p>

**MeryChan: Jajajaja a mi si se me hace gracioso.**

**Hipo: Gracias.-sarcástico- Mery tal vez quieras jugar con Chimuelo, no se.-viendo como chimuelo estaba en modo de ataque.**

**MeryChan: !Hey! Dijiste que no utilizabas a los dragones para hacer daño.**

**Hipo: Contigo puedo hacer una excepción.**

**MeryChan: Ok, me callo.**

**Hipo: Pues veras Clary, si se me hace gracioso cuando Jack, Mérida, Eugene e incluso Astrid me hace esa broma, pero lo tomo normal. Pues ni idea de donde mi padre saco esa idea de ponerme Hipo, pero si se que el hipo es una contracción espasmódica, involuntaria y repetitiva del diafragma y los músculos intercostales que provoca una inspiración súbita de aire. El diafragma es un músculo fundamental para la respiración de los mamíferos, cuando se contrae, el tórax se expande y el aire entra en los pulmones a través de la tráquea (inspiración). En cambio, cuando se relaja, el tórax se contrae y el aire sale de los pulmones a través de la boca y la nariz (espiración).**

**MeryChan: !Ya basta!**

¿qué serías capaz de hacer por ... ya sabes... cierta personita de cabellera güera y que tiene unos cambios de humor...?

**Hipo: Por Astrid, haría hasta lo imposible.**

**-Awwww...**

**MeryChan: ¿Como te escapaste?**

**-Después te digo, por ahora... !HICCSTRID, HICSSTRID!**

Por último, esta pregunta va para toooodos, ¿Te gusta el chocolate X)?  
>Bueno, eso fue todo, chaooo! nwn<p>

**-YO AMO EL CHOCOLATE.**

**Hipo: Si, es delicioso.**

**MeryChan: Mas o menos.**

**-Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo. **

*eReneeMo* ****  
><strong>**

ok solo dire una cosa esta vez... melisa me esta dando mucho miedo punto gracias. jajaja besos

**-Si, lo se. Descuida ya pasara.**

**MeryChan: lol.. Te mandamos y abrazo con sabor a tutifruti.**

*Guest* (Anonimus)**  
><strong>

grab cap seria genial si pusieras mas ecenas de jack y elsa

**-Descuida ya veras que va a ver muchas escenas Jelsa. Te lo aseguro, gracias y besos.**

*snowflakes013*

me encanta es fic :D :D :D pero rapunzel me recordó a mi... yo estuve en una situación parecida :(

xD,¿pero van a terminar juntos,cierto? :) siento que se me olvida algo...

**-Obvio...**

**Hipo: Si es que no le pica el bichito de querer poner Merigene.**

**-!Shhhh!**

AH! ya me acorde! te quería agradecer por seguir mi historia :D :D :D muchas gracias ;)

PAZ!

**-De nada, pues me encanto tu hisory, que mas puedo decir. Genial.**

**MeryChan: No te ilusiones lo hace por razones egoístas.**

**-!CALLATE!**

**MeryChan: !Obligame!**

**-Ok.-se va a perseguirla por todo el set.**

**Hipo: Esto va a tardar. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.-le pasan una pizarrita con algo escrito- Bueno me informan que el próximo invitado es... ¿Chimuelo? pero si esta aquí. Esperen, dice que el y yo vamos a estar para el próximo cap... Espero que me paguen bien-susurrando- Chau.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Soy bien pastrula al escribir... lol**

**3) Quiero aclarar que en el cap. en donde aparecen Hipo y Astrid, la rubia es la que esta en España. Pues me di cuenta de que escribí mal y tal vez lo pudieron malinterpretar.**

**4) Soy mas floja que un oso en temporada de invierno.**

**5) No tengo el canal de HBO. Ya se estreno Frozen. TT_TT**

**6) Que disfruten el cap.**

**Recuerden que esta hecho con amor, cariño, sangre, lágrimas, desechos tóxicos, sangre y mas sangre.**

**PROMOCIONANDO MIS OTROS FICS: Lean mi otras historys, "En nuestro mundo", "Mis favoritos", "Tengo un secreto: El diario de Meri" (es sobre la pelirroja), y mis intentos de lemon y lime, "Me gustas", "Mi auto era una rana", jaajja el título me sigue matando. No los obligo a leer, solo si quieren... Pero lean xD**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pert****enecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 7**

Jack decidió sentarse en la primera fila, al lado derecho de una rubia con una cabellera muy larga recogida en una trenza y al lado izquierdo de un castaño muy pecoso. Ni bien se sentó la rubia que se sentaba a su lado le mandó una nota. Y le susurro:-Es para el que está a tu lado.- Jack le entrego el papelito, y él le respondió con un simple gracias.

Después de un minuto el chico de su izquierda le mando otro papelito ahora para la rubia. Después de eso pasaron como cinco minutos de estar pasando papeles, Jack ya se estaba cansando, cuando les iba a decir que él no era mensajero de ellos dos, le sorprendió que el ultimo papelito era para el: -"Es para ti"- dijo la rubia y le sonrió. Jack abrió el papelito y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

-"Hola, Me llamo Rapunzel, pero me puedes llamar Punzie. El chico que está a tu costado se llama Hipo. Te queremos decir que nos dimos cuenta de que eres nuevo y que nos gustaría ser tus amigos. En el receso puedes estar con nosotros."

Jack le sonrió a la rubia y después al castaño. Era increíble que en el primer día ya haya conseguido "amigos", a comparación de su otra escuela que no tenía ni uno solo. De seguro que estar en su nueva escuela le daría mucha satisfacción, pero a la vez una tristeza inmensa que se vendría, faltaba tan solo pocos días para enterarse.

Elsa miraba como Mérida se ponía nerviosa. Si tan solo no se hubieran demorado tanto en ir al salón, claro como su amiga tenía hambre, en vez de dirigirse a su salón la pelirroja la jalo hasta la cafetería para comprarse un sándwich. Ella sabía muy bien quien era el profesor, pero al parecer aquella pelirroja no tenía remedio, no le importaba si después de llegar la regañasen.

-No te preocupes, el profesor no se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.-dijo Mérida.

-¿Es enserio? Nos demoramos casi como media hora tan solo para comprar tu maldita imitación de sándwich.-dijo, mientras ambas, con mucha cautela, ingresaban a su salón.

-El profesor es tan anticuado, que de seguro debe estar revisando sus libros...-dijo mientras caminaba frente, mirándola cara a cara a Elsa. Mientras que Elsa le hacia una señal para que se voltease.

Mérida se dio vuelta y vio a su profesor muy cerca de ella con cara de pocos amigos. Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Hola sobrina.-dijo su profesor, era nada más y nada menos que Aster. Su tío.

-¡Hola tiíto!-dijo poniendo una cara de angelito.

-Llegan tarde.-dijo, mirándolas muy seriamente.

-Sí, es que había mucho tránsito y...

-Yo te traje.

-Me refiero al tránsito del pasillo.

-Mejor siéntense.

-OK.

Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, en la primera fila. Durante toda la clase Mérida se quedó dormida, de seguro en su casa su tío le haría estudiar hasta el cansancio. Elsa miro resignada a su amiga, no la iba a despertar, dejaría que su tío la regañe al terminar la clase. Desde hace rato se preguntaba ¿Qué estará haciendo Jack?

Jack seguía sonriendo a la rubia y al castaño, entre los tres seguían mandándose papeles escritos. Jack rápidamente les agarro un cariño de amigos, ese que no tuvo en su otra escuela. La rubia, Punzie era muy linda y divertida, le hacía recordar a su hermana. El castaño, Hipo, era muy agradable.

Pasaron las cuatro primeras horas y salieron al receso. Jack acepto gustoso ir junto a Punzie y a Hipo.

-¿Por qué te cambiaron de escuela?-se aventuró a preguntar Rapunzel.

-Bueno...

-No seas metiche Punzie.-dijo Hipo- No le hagas caso.

-No te preocupes. Haber pues mi hermano junto a su prometido decidió cambiarme aquí, porque la hermana de él está estudiando aquí... creo.

-¿Y cómo se llama su hermana?-pregunto Punzie.

-Mérida...-respondió masticando cada palabra.

Hipo sabía quién era, se trataba de una de las del equipo de vóley, vio cómo su amiga sonreía.

-¿EN SERIO CONOCES A MÉRIDA?-Punzie agarró por los hombros a Jack y lo empezó a mover de un lado a otro- ¡RESPONDE!

-Eh... sí, es la hermana del prometido de mi hermana.

-Punzie déjalo.-dijo mientras apartaba a su amiga del albino.

-Lo siento... Es que veras ella es una de las jugadoras del equipo de vóley de la escuela y pues...

-Tú quieres ser parte del equipo.-termino lo que iba decir Punzie.

-Así es, es por eso ya que tú la conoces si le pides que...

-No Punzie, no le puedes pedir eso, recién lo conocemos y ya quieres que...

-Por mí no hay problema.-dijo Jack y la rubia le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Pero te digo que será difícil. No nos llevamos tan bien, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-y lo haría, aquella pelirroja era muy obstinada.

-Qué bueno, pero entonces igual harás la audición del día de hoy.-dijo Hipo.

-Claro y si algo sale mal, le pediré ayuda a mi nuevo amigo.-dijo y volvió a abrazarlo.

No se dieron cuenta de que dos chicas estaban viendo aquella escena, como Rapunzel abrazaba a Jack, Mérida solo arqueo la ceja mientras que Elsa, ella pensaba que aquella rubia... "Era idéntica a esa perra que de niña la hizo sufrir" y le llenaba una rabia intensa.

En España.

Astrid estaba limpiando su casa, su querida madre le dejo como tarea asear la cocina, la sala y demás. Mientras que ella se iba a trabajar. No le molestaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, al contrario le agradaba, pero algo le daba vueltas por la cabeza, desde hace rato se preguntaba qué haría su amigo. A esta hora debe estar en su escuela.

-Esta noche se lo digo lo del viaje, pero solo eso... -dijo y se sentó en uno de sus sillones. Astrid tenía un secreto aparte de lo que iba a ir a Inglaterra en donde se encontrada Hipo, era un secreto que lo guardaba celosamente y que solo su madre y sus familiares lo sabían. Ella sufría de algún tipo de esquizofrenia.- me pregunto cómo se tomaría la noticia. De seguro que muy bien, es más ya me dijo que le gusto.

-¿Y él te gusta...?

Ella estaba ahí, había vuelto. Ya la había dicho que la odia, pero era tan insistente y tan real a la vez.

-¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas?... Claro que lo haces, no tienes que ignorarme.

-Déjame en paz. Te he dicho que te vayas.-hablo tajantemente.

-No lo haré, somos amigas.

-¡TU NO EXISTE!-grito Astrid, por su culpa se había vuelto a alterar. Si se lo contaba a Hipo de seguro que ya no la hablaría nunca.

-¡SI EXISTO!-contraataco la chica, era rubia al igual que ella.

-No es cierto. Déjame sola.-se dirigió hasta la cocina. Helena la siguió, así se llamaba, así le dijo que la llamara.

-¿Y él te gusta?-volvió a insistir Helena. Astrid vio cómo se sentó en una de las sillas, hoy se veía muy linda, vestido blanco, con botines y cabello suelto. Era increíble lo que la mente puede crear, ver gente que no existe.

-Si te respondo ¿te vas de aquí?

-Solo por hoy, pero sabes que volveré.-Astrid suspiro, al menos la dejaría en paz por hoy.

-Creo que...

En Inglaterra.

Era un momento incomodo, si se podría decir. Jack miraba de reojo a Elsa que al parecer estaba molesta con él. Verlo abrazo con esa rubia la molesto muchísimo, pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Yo te admiro.-le dijo Punzie a Mérida.

-¿Gracias...? Tu eres Rapunzel, te recuerdo porque estuviste en las audiciones pasadas para entrar al equipo.

-Sí, pero no le fue tan bien.-dijo Hipo.

-Jo. Pero he mejorado es por eso que voy a volver.-Mérida ya lo sabía, esa pequeña rubia era muy obstinada, al igual que ella.

-Bueno, lo veremos hoy en la tarde.

-Mérida ya tenemos que irnos.-hablo Elsa. Que desde hace rato se le veía incomoda. Hipo la miro, la conocía, era la que siempre paraba al lado de aquella pelirroja, muchos piensan que ellas dos son pareja. Por en la forma como se viste ella. Se llama Mónica, si no mal lo recuerda Hipo.

-Pero...-vio cómo su amiga se sentía algo frustrada.-OK...

Elsa se acercó a su amiga para irse, pero Jack la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a rastras a quien sabe dónde.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Punzie.

-Creo que...

-Tal vez... a...

Solo veían como esos dos desaparecían.

Jack llevo a Elsa atrás del baño de mujeres, ¿Por qué? Porque quería saber porque estaba molesta.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-No que va. Tengo que irme.-Jack la detuvo.

-Vamos dime porque te molestaste.

-No estoy molesta. Déjame ir.

-No hasta que me digas porque estas molesta.-Jack se acercó poco a poco a Elsa- O quieres que te lo haga decir por las malas.-empezó a acariciarle por encima de su polo la parte de sus senos.

-Jack... espera... –Elsa estaba muy roja.

-Vamos Els, porque te molestaste.-seguía acariciándole en esa parte.

-Yo... porque... no me gusto verte abrazado de esa rubia.-Elsa lo agarro por el cuello y le dio un beso, uno muy apasionado.

* * *

><p><strong>MeryChan: Veamos si esto funciona.-acercándose a Chimuelo y poniéndole un collar- Ya esta. Haber hermoso habla.<strong>

**Chimuelo: Hola.**

**-!Funciona! ¿De donde conseguiste ese collar que hace que entendamos a Chimuelo?**

**MeryChan: Dog, me lo empresto. Ese perrito de Up: Una aventura de altura.**

**-Buena idea, muy buena idea.**

**Hipo: ¿No es radioactivo?**

**-Pfff... Claro que no. Sigamos con los reviews.**

**-Aplausos del público-**

*Snow Heaven***  
><strong>

O.o ¿esta...loca? ¿no...existe...Melissa? ¿como...puede...ser...eso? Aahhhhh ahora entiendo por que lo llamaste *Imaginación Activa* :3 bueno, tiene sentido... estuvo genial sigue así Ruzu ;)

**MeryChan: ¿Por qué aplausos?**

**-No sep. Pos querida Heaven...**

**Chimelo: !ESTA LOCA!**

**-No me interrumpas. Pero lo que dijo Chimuelo.**

**Hipo: Pero lo del título es discutible, veras...-le tapa la boca.**

**-Jejejeje... sigamos, te mandamos un abrazo y beso enorme.**

pobre elsa...esta re loquita! le chifla el moño mal! jajaja pregunta...ya que hippo es pareja de astrid (no me gusta esa pareja), que va a pasar con merida (es muy forever alone sin hippo)?

**MeryChan: -mirando a Ruzu- Pues, ¿Que dices Ruzu?**

**-!AY! Pos yo soy Hiccstrid TT_TT... Entiendan, pero cuantas veces en los reviews me han dicho que quieren Mericcup, 1...2...3...-contando con los dedos- !Muchas veces! Insisten tanto.**

**Hipo: ¿Estas bien?**

**-Eso creo... Descuida Mérida no se va aquedar solita. Tengo un plan.**

**Chimuelo: Tu plan es, ¿Harida o Merigene?**

**-!HIPO DILE A CHIMUELO QUE NO HABLE DEMÁS!**

**Hipo: Para que consiguen ese traductor.**

**MeryChan: De nada... Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.**

*Clary17*

Es cierto! Vi el review de otra personita (ya se me olvidó quien era XD) y tenía mucha razón. ¡Mérida no tiene pareja! Tienes que hacer algo, si no como se van a vengar Elsa y Jack? Sería muuuy gracioso como se pondría merida nwn. Me gustó mucho el capitulo, ¡pero pon más Jelsa! (Espero y no haya sonado exigente *-*)en fin... ha, si, y no se te olvide el lemmon *W*. En especial entre Elsa y Jack ewe, quiero que Jack saque su lado perver */*. Que máss... también, gracias por explicarme lo de Punzie y Eugene, creo que fue del tipo que lo lees, y al siguiente se te olvidó un detallito, y que casualidad que era de suma importancia ,¿no?.

**-Ammmmm... ¿Disculpa?**

**MeryChan: Hiciste que le de un derrame cerebral a Ruzu... xD Yo te respondo. Pues ya aclaro lo de Mérida, no va a dejarla sola, pos Jack y Elsa estarán mas ocupados entre los dos... *_*... Descuida pondrá mas Jelsa, siguele insistiendo... :3 Jajaja pos que mas da lo de Eugene y Punzie.**

**Hipo: Entonces porque lo escribió.**

Otra preguntita... En la entrevista, ¿cómo es eso de Chimuelo? ¿lo vas a poner que como que habla o qué? Porque casi casi será como un chiste que había oido ewe...  
>-Hijo, un pajarito me dijo que andas consumiendo drogas<br>-¿Drogas? pues a mi se me hace que la que se droga aquí eres tu que andas hablando con pajaritos XD

**-JAJAJAJAJA... ESA ES BUENA...**

**MeryChan: Yo no le veo lo gracioso****. Pues pusimos un traductor a Chimuelo.**

**Hipo: Ni yo.**

**Chimuelo: Menos yo.**

¿Qué tal si pones que Elsa y Jack les toque una clase juntos, que sea como un taller, y tengan trabajo por equipo, y les toque en la materia de biología... y... ya sabes a que me refiero */u/*...? Y que ahora si Jack saque su lado perver, ah! y que como sorpresa... resulta que el también tiene un amigo imaginario, llamado Jamie nwn. Asi no vería como una loca a Elsa :). Sería taaaaann hermoso *u*.

**-Lo de la clase de Biolo... no esta mal.**

**Hipo: ¿Biolo?**

**Chimuelo: -se acerca Hipo- ¿Por que te juntas con ella?**

**Hipo: Porque me paga.**

**MeryChan: Es biología, solo que ya saben Ruzu y su mente sexy**.

Bueno, esperaré el próximo capitulo con ansias, espero y te haya inspirado al menos una de mis ideas, y si no la tomas, no hay problema. Yo muy feliz de la vida con que sigas con el fic XD.  
>Ahora si, chaaooooo! :D<p>

**-Gracias por tus ideas. Te mando un abrazo con sabor a tutifruti.**

*Nastinka*

Aaaaa osea que Melissa si es imaginaria? Que eso mi me lo esperaba. Pobre Elsa. A veces yo me pongo así

**MeryChan: Ruzu hasta tiene una sobrina imaginaria.**

**-!MENTIRA!**

Hiccup, lo se no planeo iniciar una guerra, pero es como si cuando chimuelo te protege, puede llegar a lastimar a otros no?, así es conmigo, y su puedes hacer una excepción, creí que yo igual podría. Jajaja, ok no.

**Hipo: Creo que tiene razón.**

**MeryChan: Claro que lo tiene.**

Chimuelo como le haces para ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaan tierno?

**Chimuelo:-mueve su cola- Tu eres tierna.**

**-Tskkk... maldición quiero que el me diga eso.-susurrando a Mery.**

**MeryChan: ¿Que no te gusta Hipo? Pero yo igual quiero que me diga eso.**

**Hipo: No puede ser. **

Hiccup que Dragón me recomiendas? Ah, y para el problema de los furia nocturna se puede arreglar. Solo tomen un huevo de Dragón no fertilizado y le meten el ADN de chimuelo y pronto tendrán varios más. Sigue las u atracciones como en Jurassic Park.

**Hipo: Bueno, cabe según tu personalidad...**

**-!yo yo le digo! Tormentula seria perfecto para tu... :3**

**MeryChan: ¿El de Astrid? Tu la quieres matar.**

**-Jo. Claro que no.**

**Hipo: No interrumpan, con respecto a lo de Chimuelo, buena idea lo del ADN...**

**-Creo que podremos lograrlo. Ademas ya vieron Jurasicc Park, todo sale bien... ¿cierto?**

**Chimuelo: -acostandose- No creo que termina bien, ve la película completa.**

Continúa así Byeeeeee y muchísimos besosssss!¡!

**-Gracias, a ti tambien te mandamos muchos, muchos besos!**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap. Y como vieron alguien mas esta loca...xD Próximo invitado, ¿Quien mas ?**

**MeryChan: El próximo invitado va a ser ¿Mérida?, espero que la pelirroja no quiera matar a Ruzu.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Soy bien pastrula al escribir... lol**

**3) Me cree un twiter en donde me llamo GoGo Tomago, y ahora estoy a punto de tener una relación con Hiro. (Que mala xD)**

**4) Soy mas floja que un oso en temporada de invierno.**

**5) LIBRE SOYYYYYYY... Mi profesor hoy dijo: LISTOS PARA SU RICO Y DELICIOSO ORAL... XD... Es todo un lokillo.**

**6) Que disfruten el cap.**

**Recuerden que esta hecho con amor, cariño, sangre, lágrimas, desechos tóxicos, sangre y mas sangre.**

**PROMOCIONANDO MIS OTROS FICS: Lean mi otras historys, "En nuestro mundo", "Mis favoritos", "Tengo un secreto: El diario de Meri" (es sobre la pelirroja), y mis intentos de lemon y lime, "Me gustas", "Mi auto era una rana", jaajja el título me sigue matando. No los obligo a leer, solo si quieren... Pero lean xD**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pert****enecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 8**

-Jack... Para...-Elsa no dejaba de dar suspiros, después del beso que le dio, Jack quería algo más.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche...?

-Eso... si, si me acuerdo...-Jack poso su manos por debajo de su blusa de tiras y apretó uno de sus senos- ¡JACK!

-Shhh... Estamos en la escuela.

-Eso, estamos en la escuela y nos pueden ver, escuchar, no sabes lo que nos haría el director si se entera de que...

-De que estamos detrás del baño de mujeres teniendo sexo... –Jack se alejó de ella y le mostró una sonrisa- Solo quería que dejaras de estar molesta conmigo, y aparte vengarme por lo que paso ayer.

Elsa se tapó la cara, con ambas manos, de la vergüenza que tenía. Jack hizo todo eso para vengarse de lo de ayer.

-Tonto...-Jack sonrió al verla así. Se acercó le quito ambas manos de su cara y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mérida ya había vuelto a su salón, estaba preocupada porque Elsa no llegaba. Ya había empezado la clase de Historia. La pelirroja ya sospechaba que el tonto de Jack seguía con ella, lo que paso en el receso era obvio, hasta ella se dio cuenta. Cuando llegaron y vieron a Jack siendo abrazado por Rapunzel, ella solo vio algo extrañada esa escena pero supo que Elsa se había puesto celosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Elsa celosa?, aun se acuerda, no fue por un chico, si no por ella. Mérida nunca supo de los celos de su amiga cuando otra niña se atrevió a decir:-"! Mérida quiero que seamos amigas!"- Elsa hizo un escándalo ese día, no quería que le quitasen a su mejor amiga; o eso pensaba Mérida.

Mérida miraba a través de la ventana. Seguía pensando en Elsa, ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo con Jack?, no supo como pero sentía lo mismo que sintió Elsa cuando vio a Rapunzel y Jack abrazados. Celos.

-Elsa...-dijo en un audible susurro Mérida, antes de prestar atención a la clase de Historia.

Decidieron faltar a las últimas clases, Jack y Elsa se habían escapado del colegio. Nadie lo sabía, iban a volver cuando terminen las clases. Estaban paseando en un parque cercano a la escuela, estaban más dichosos que nunca.

-A ver, lo de la venganza ya quedo atrás, así que mejor olvidémoslo.-dijo Elsa mostrándola una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado ver hasta donde llegas.-la abrazo por atrás-¿Lo intentamos?

-Hacer el... ¡Claro que no!-Elsa se volteo para verlo cara a cara- Somos muy jóvenes.

-Eso no te importo ayer. Jejejej Ok. Solo era una broma.

Elsa le sonrió, le gustaba mucho Jack, se habían conocido de niños, y cuando lo beso nunca dejo de pensar en él. Aunque no lo hubiera besado sabía que igual no lo olvidaría. Melissa tuvo una buena idea al proponer eso beso a Jack como agradecimiento.

-Vamos ahí.-dijo Jack señalando un Restaurant Caffe. Aunque era una dulcería también.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, de ti y de esos dulces.

-Jo. No molestes.

Se dirigieron hasta ese lugar, entraron. Tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a pedir lo que había en el menú.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-pregunto Jack.

-Hmmmm... Un pastel de chocolate, me gusta mucho.

-Yo prefiero la vainilla.

-Yo el chocolate. ¿Entonces qué vas a pedir?

-No estás en el menú.-Elsa sonrió ante aquel comentario- Solo me queda pudin de vainilla.

-Entonces pídelo.

Jack llamo al mesero. El mesero tomo las ordenes de ambos y fue a traer lo pedido.

-Si mi familia se entera de que me escape de la escuela me matan.-dijo con una sonrisa Elsa.

-Pues mi hermana no me dejaría salir para toda la vida.

-Ayer vi a tu hermana, es muy bonita. Yo también tengo una hermana, aunque yo soy la mayor.

-Gracias por lo de mi hermana, déjame decirte que tengo otra más, pero está en Alemania con mi padre. ¿Y cómo es tu hermana?

-Es pelirroja, siempre se peina de dos trenzas, aunque hoy vino con el cabello suelto y un vestido hermoso.

Jack la observo, Elsa también estaba con el cabello suelto, pero aún tenía puesto ese gorro. Miro un poco más abajo, se fijó en la base de sus pechos, no era su culpa. Elsa sí que se había puesto una blusa de tiras muy sexy, aunque le gustaría verla sin esa casaca.

-¡Que miras!-exclamo Elsa con una sonrisa cómplice, fingiendo estar ofendida y tapándose la parte de sus senos.

-Jo. No tapes la buena vista.

-Eres un pervertido...

-Disculpen, ¿podrían bajar la voz?-les dijo uno de los comensales. Ambos asintieron riendo por lo bajo.

-Es tu culpa, no grites.-susurro Jack.

-¿Qué? Tú eres el que estaba...

-Disculpen aquí esta lo que ordenaron.-dijo el mesero. A Elsa le pareció haberlo visto, en una de las estaciones del tren... ¿cantando?

-Gracias.-respondieron al unísono. El muchacho se retiró.

-Bueno probemos.-dijo Elsa. Con la pequeña cuchara logro rebanar un poco de su pastel, llevándoselo a la boca y probando. Sintió que había sido el pastel de chocolate más delicioso del mundo- Que delwiciaw...-dijo con la boca llena.

-Jajajaja... No hables con la boca llena.-Jack también probo de su postre. Aquel pastel de vainilla sí que estaba delicioso. Pero apostaba a que Elsa también era deliciosa.

Al terminar de comer decidieron irse de ese lugar. Elsa lo llevo al lugar en donde se habían conocido. En realidad no al consultorio del loquero, si no al parque en donde ambos se dieron su primer beso.

-¿No te trae recuerdos?-pregunto Elsa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los columpios. Jack la imito.

-Sí, muchos recuerdos. Oye, ¿Por qué ese día no quiso salir Melissa de aquel juego?-dijo, señalando una casita en forma de iglú.

-Porque es muy tímida. Bueno en ese entonces.

-Ahora la puedo conocer.

-Sí, creo...-Elsa se puso algo nerviosa.

-Quisiera conocerla y darle las gracias.

-¿Por...?

-Porque ella fue la que te dio la idea del beso, si no mal lo recuerdo.

Vio como a Jack se le formaba una sonrisa, esas de las que te enamoran. Elsa sintió como sus mejillas ardían, se puso algo nerviosa. Jack disfrutaba aquel momento en donde solo estén él y Elsa; ella agradecía mentalmente a su amiga por esa idea.

-Tal vez te la pueda presentar...

-¡GENIAL!-la interrumpió Jack- Cuando me la presentes le agradece lo mucho por esa idea del beso. Aunque si no me hubieras besado igual me habrías enamorado.

Elsa lo miro fijamente, lo que dijo Jack la hizo sonrojar aún más. ¿Enamorado? Él estaba enamorado de ella.

-Mérida y Melissa, me paran diciendo que me veo como varón por cómo me visto.

Tenían razón, pero en ese momento con el cabello suelto y esa blusa de tirantes. Se le notaba Muy bien que era una mujer, más en la parte de su escote.

-Te tengo que ser sincero, cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que eras niño, pero aun así me enamoraste.

-Tú también me habrías enamorado.

-¿Te habría...?

-Ok. Me enamoraste.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Jack se acercó a Elsa y le dio un beso en la boca, ambos lo deseaban. Aunque no lo sintieran en ese momento ambos se deseaban y más adelante se darían cuenta. Aunque lo que paso en el baño queda más que claro lo que ambos quieren.

-¿Volvemos a la escuela?-pregunto Jack cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Creo que sí... Jack te puedo preguntar algo.-Ambos se levantaron.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-¿Te gustaría conocer mi casa?, a lo que me refiero si irías a mi casa, nose a... ¿estudiar?

-Solo para eso.-Jack se acercó hacia Elsa y la tomo por la cintura- O tal vez podríamos...

-No lo sé, quizá...-se dieron un fogoso beso sin importarles que los vieran.

Mérida seguía preocupada, aun no aparecía su amiga ya habían terminado las clases. Ahora mismo estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, tenía que entrar y de paso ser jurado de las nuevas que quieren ingresar al equipo. Se dirigió al vestidor de mujeres, no sintió cunado su amiga la abrazo por atrás.

-¡Hola pelirroja!

-Ahhh... ¡ Mavis! ¡Por qué me asustaste!

-Je je je... Ya vístete rápido.

-Si ya voy.

Mérida se quitó su ropa casual y empezó a vestirse con su uniforme del equipo. Camiseta roja sin mangas, short rojo, unas medias hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas negras. Se amarro su cabello con un gancho. Cuando ya estaba lista salió.

Había muchas chicas que estaban dispuestas a quedarse, entre ellas estaba Rapunzel, al verla la rubia le sonrió. Tal vez no sea un fracaso total como la audición anterior. Pero su mente seguía en otra cosa, ¿Dónde están Elsa y Jack?

-Bueno a ver, veamos que tal están estas chicas.-dijo Mérida, veía como las postulantes estaban algo nerviosas. Pero Rapunzel era la única sumisa del grupo. Vio también que su amigo, Hipo, estaba en los asientos de forma escalonada apoyando a su amiga.

-¡BIEN TODAS POR FAVOR FORMEN UNA FILA POR AQUÍ!-grito la capitana del Equipo.

Rapunzel estaba muy ansiosa por la audición, aunque a ella al igual que Mérida se preguntaba en dónde estaría Jack y la amiga de Mérida; Mónica.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno creo que la cucaracha es muy pegadiza.<strong>

**MeryChan: Si, la canto Eugene en tu otro fic.**

**Chimuelo: Buena canción.**

**-Mmmm... ¿Que haces aquí querido y lindo Chimuelo?**

**Chimuelo: Me voy a quedar hasta que termine este fic.**

**MeryChan: Después le devuelvo el traductor a Dog. La primera pregunta o lo que sea es de...**

*eReneeMo*

asgshahavwa por que siempre me haces lo mismo me dejas picada! mi querer mas perver ... y no es que lo sea verdad. *carita de angel*

**MeryChan: Esa cara es la de Ruzu, POR ESO NADIE LE CREE.**

quiero saber mas de lo que va pasar con merida y su pocible amor! no se como la cambiara eso en su actitud.

**-Yo igual... **

**MeryChan: Tu eres la que lo esta escribiendo.**

**-Naaa...jejeje... Sabes con quien se va a quedar.**

que curioso que las dos rubias (astrid y elsa) sus amigas imaginarias tambien sean rubias :O me pregunto si es por algo en especifico :3

muchos besos me encanta como va la historia

**-Eaxaaaaacto... en realidad como mi imaginación esta potente este fic va ser con secuela. Ok acabo de spolear y no tenia nada que ver lo la pregunta... Gracias por tu review y seguimos con...**

*Snow Heaven*

¡CHIMUELO DIMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! por favor -carita de borreguito a medio morir- ¿SIIIIIIIIII? **_**

**Chimelo: ¿Pero que le digo?**

**-Que es dulce... creo.**

**Chimuelo: Eres dulce.**

**-Con tan solo al decir eso creo que se conforma, al igual que yo**

**MeryChan: Zoofilia.**

**-Tú tambien lo amas...**

*Nastinka*

Aaaaaaaaaaaa, entonces rapu es la que la molestaba?

**-Bueno Punzie se parece a la que la molestaba de pequeña... Solo es coinquidencia.**

**MeryChan: Sera coincidencia.**

**-La que tiene plata habla como sea.**

Jack frost eres un pervertido de pies a cabeza. Como se arcén a pensar que Meri y Elsa son pareja? Que mosca les picó? Ok no, me calmo.

**MeryChan: Si, sin contar que Ruzu es la que escribe.**

**-Mi mente es sana... :3**

Aaaaa, gracias chimuelo, nunca nadie me había dicho lo mismo. Ten, 1000000 toneladas de pez. Y talvez tome en Dragón, estoy pensándolo seriamente.

**Chimuelo: !GRACIAS!-empieza comer el pescado**

Y, sí todo sale perfecto en Jurassic Park, los dinosaurios se salen de control por culpa de dennis nedry, se lo comen. Y a muchos otros, y en las otras tres películas. Pero como dice John Hammond, es una especie en peligro de extinción. Y eso ayudaría a que no se extinguieran. Y van a sacar la cuarta película. En julio de el 2015.

**-Eres fan de esa película... Y me gusta, me muero por ver la peli, aunque estoy mas ansiosa por Toy Story 4**

**MeryChan: Así nadie madura.**

El capítulo estuvo genial Ruzu, un Mega abrazo y 100000 chocolates. Y para los demás igual. Merida, necesito que me digas como no enamorarte de cualquier idiota. Espectacular capítulo besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!

**-Es cierto no la hemos presentado.**

**Mérida: Si, he estado aquí desde que empezó.**

**-Jejeje lo siento... gracias por el chocolat...**

**Mérida: Primero yo contesto. Bueno te has fijado en Hipo y Jack, solo si algun chico tiene las características de esos dos es un idiota.**

**MeryChan: !HARIDA! !HARIDA!**

**Mérida: !NO MOLESTES!**

**-Gracias por tu review y los chocolates!... byenie**

*IleFrost*

Hola!.  
>Me pareció divertida esta historia, aunque sinceramente ya me revolví en cuanto a Melissa -.-. ¿Es amiga imaginaria o un fantasma?, y otra duda, mencionaste en otros capítulos que Jack es castaño, pero al día siguiente de ver a Elsa, es decir en este último cap, te referiste a él como albino, entonces nada más quisiera saber si en esta historia ¿es castaño o de cabello blanco? jeje, y...Estoy intrigada por la tristeza que se acerca :(, espero no sufran mucho, pero en fin, creo que sería todo, jeje. Cuídate!. Saludos! :).<p>

**Mérida: Todo lo que escribes es un mamarracho.**

**-jejejej Pues Melissa es imaginaria, y con respecto a Jack... pos el es castaño, si lo se, tengo que ver lo que escribí, pero hay albinos castaños...**

**MeryChan: ¿Hay?**

**-Si hay, bueno supongo... Y pues vas con la tristeza y eso, va a ser muy difícil, van a sufrir, sobre todo Elsa... ok acabo de volver a spolear, bye y besos.**

**Mérida****: por cierto me olvide preguntar. ¿Como es eso que piensan que Elsa y yo..**

**-Es solo parte del fic.**

**Mérida: Mas te vale.**

*Mixer1927*

WOW, o sea Elsa no es la única loca si no también Astrid o ¿como? ah Y.O.L.O. ME ENCANTO EL FINAL ESTUVO BIEN PERVER, jeje,

**-Te tengo en facebook Mixer... xD... Pues si, Astrid al parecer tambien sufre de esa enfermedad.**

MERIDA ¿se te hace normal que la perver sea Elsa? yo ya me acostumbre a Jack jeje

**Mérida: Tú tambien me involucras con Hans...**

**-Responde la pregunta...**

**Mérida: A mi tambien se me hace raro, osea Jack siempre a sido el que empieza, pero ver a Elsa así... mmmm es raro, para mi.**

y espero que Jack y Elsa estén conscientes de que prácticamente es un lugar publico LO AMO  
>Katy: tu amas todo<br>Luis: y mas en estos días  
>ESTOY DE BUENAS TE MANDO SALUDOS<br>PD. EXCELENTE FIC  
>BYE :)<p>

**-GRACIASSSSSSS! AMO TUS FICS ADEMAS...**

**Mérida: Pensé que...**

**MeryChan: Shhhh... no lo digas o si no se va a molestar.**

*Michelle Huffelpuf*

Demonios, llegue tarde  
>JAAC: No, todavia es tiempo<br>Ok, mejor tarde que nunca!  
>Solo queria decir que esta es una idea genial<br>JAAC: Demasiado  
>Y que, que Ruzu y Yo nos parecemos a Melissa Elsa<br>JAAC: Como?  
>Que Ruzu (Elsa) intenta que me agrade Merida (Yo soy Melissa)<p>

**Chimuelo: Esta copeando tu vida, deberías cobrarle...**

**-Solo hago que le agrade Mérida, pues aunque no me guste el Mericcup, adoro a la pelirroja.**

**Mérida: Gracias...-sonrojada.**

Y aparte, yo se por que Hipk se llama Hipo

JAAC: Alguien aqui ve la serie  
>Yo mero, el nombre de Hipo es por ser el menor de la camada (eso sono raro) pero es verdad, segun los vikingos, si entre hermanos (en este caso, Hipo es hijo unico) se le lama haci por que, pues haci quisieron<br>JAAC: Huy si, se siente la muy muy porque ve la serie  
>Sipi :3<br>PD: Mente sexy al atque!  
>JAAC: Hay no<p>

**-!BAM! ¿Qué?... Eso era para Heaven... Pensé que nunca comentarías, pues claro !MENTE SEXY AL ATAQUE!**

*agus302*

me encanta tu fic *-* ,oye con que les pagan? si es con chocolate yo tambien trabajo -U-

**Mérida: !A MI NO ME PAGA!**

**-Es cierto a ella no le pago... Jjejeje... Pues con chocolate no, pero creo que me saldría mas barato, gracias por la idea, y si quieres trabajar conmigo BIENVENIDA SEAS.**

**Mérida y MeryChan:!NO!**

**-¿Por que no?... Mejor no les hagas caso.**

Pst:yo tanbien tengo hambre .

**Mérida: Como todos acá.**

**-Hace rato nos acaban de mandar chocolate, no reclames.**

2Pst: Viva Mericcup xD pon algo porfis TnT TE LO SUPLICO!(de rodillas).

**-Mmmm... ay no, por favor levante.-la ayuda a levantarse- Soy Hiccstrid, porque me hacen esto, ya hay muchos reviews como el tuyo...**

**Merida: Ni lo pienses... Quiero estar sola.**

3Pst: me da miedito melisa O-O.

**-Y muy pronto te dará mas miedo...**

5Pst:de verdad pusiste sangre y lagrimas en el fic  
>xD?o desechos toxicos? O MY GLOB voy a ser una mutantee!? quisiera ser una tortuga ninja TuT.<p>

**-Ok es oficial, eres rara. Y por eso me agradas.**

6Pst:Te diste cuenta que no hay posata 4 ? xD.

**MeryChan: No me di cuenta...**

**Mérida: Ni yo...**

**Chimuelo: Yo menos...**

**-Yo si, !BAM! ¿QUÉ?... Gracias por tu review... Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap. Y el invitado próximo sera... Nadie, solo estaremos nosotras, bueno Mérida estará en el otro fic de ella.**

**Mérida: Yo estoy gratis.**

**-Hagan preguntas para mi, MeryChan y Chimuelo (el se quedara hasta el fin) y tambien díganos a quien quieren como invitado para el siguiente cap. BYE Y BESOS.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) Soy bien pastrula al escribir... lol**

**3) Me llamaron señora, otra vez... ;_; apenas tengo 16... Sera mejor un cambio de look.**

**4) Soy mas floja que un oso en temporada de invierno.**

**5) Tengo tarea y no quiero hacerla.**

**6) Que disfruten el cap.**

**Recuerden que esta hecho con amor, cariño, sangre, lágrimas, desechos tóxicos, sangre y mas sangre.**

**PROMOCINANDO MIS OTROS FICS: Lean mi otras historys, "En nuestro mundo", "Mis favoritos", "Tengo un secreto: El diario de Meri" (es sobre la pelirroja),"Mi auto era una rana", jajaja el título me sigue matando. No los obligo a leer, solo si quieren... Pero lean xD**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pert****enecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Es en serio? No crees que sería mejor entrar por la puerta.-Elsa estaba ofuscada, no por el hecho de que Jack la haya "secuestrado" para evadirse de la escuela, sino porque como hace quince minutos seguían tratando de pasar la valla para ingresar.

-Ya vamos, no te enfades. Bien que te divertiste...

-Sí, si me divertí, Jack anda entremos por la puerta, que está más que abierta y no hay nadie.

-Yo subiré por acá, tú entra por la puerta.

-Está bien, peor con cuidado... no te vayas a... ¡Jack!-rápidamente la rubia entro para ver si Jack estaba bien. No lo estaba.- ¡Te dije que mejor sería entrar por la puerta!

-jejejej tenías razón, ¡Auch!

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te duele?

-Estoy bien...-dijo mientras e sobaba su cabeza- Descuida no me paso nada.

-¡TONTO! Para la próxima hazme caso...

-Entonces podemos evadirnos de la escuela otra vez. Gracias Elsa, me diste permiso para escaparnos otra vez.

-No... Digo, mejor vamos, Mérida debe de estar preocupada y también mi hermana.

-Ok.

Ya habían empezado las audiciones. Anna seguía preguntando donde rayos se encontraba su hermana.

-Mérida ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ella... bueno, ya llega...

-¡No te creo!

-Chicas ya va a empezar.

-Ya vamos.

Empezando las audiciones para ver quién sería la mejor opción, se dieron cuenta de que Rapunzel había mejorado mucho. Anna seguía preocupada por su hermana, pero se calmaba al ver a su chico en los asientos apoyándola, de bes en cuando le mandaba besos volados. Mérida tenía algo me mente:-"JURO QUE JACK ME LAS PAGA".- Aun no se aparecían él y Elsa. ¿Dónde rayos estarán?

-Pelirroja, ¿Quién crees que es la mejor?-pregunto Mavis.

-Disculpa... Pues creo que Rapunzel ha mejorado.

-Tienes razón, es la única que tiene todos los requisitos que buscamos.

-Entonces será ella la elegida.-dijo Anna- Ojala que sea siempre así.

-Wow, la linda y tierna Anna de Arendelle me está dando miedo. Creo que tener enamorado te está afectando.

-Ja. Que graciosa, pero creo que aún no lo conocen, es el.-dijo señalando a un rubio que la saludaba con la mano.

-Él es el que está en quinto. ¿No es muy grande para ti?

-Claro que no, solo es dos años mayor...

-Ajam... Me dijeron que uno de sus amigos va a organizar una fiesta. ¿Te invitaron Anna?

-Sí, voy a ir, mis padres me darán permiso.

-Yo también quiero ir, quiero saber que se siente estar en una fiesta de grandes.-dijo Mavis mientras se le veía muy emocionada.

-Pero no te invitaron.

-Es por eso que te tenemos a ti como amiga, ¿le dirás a tu galán si podemos ir?

-Bueno, no lo sé.

-Vamos Anna, no seas mala, yo también quiero ir, anda hazlo por mí que soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana... ¡AHÍ ESTÁN!-grito Mérida mientras se dirigía muy furiosa hacia ellos- ¿DÓNDE RAYOS HAN ESTADO, SABEN LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA? NO POR TI JACK, SINO POR ELSA.

-Me lo imagino por en cómo nos estas gritando, pero shhh...-Jack señalo a todos los que estaban presentes, rápidamente la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-Hablaremos más tarde.-dijo y se fue con el grupo.

-Está molesta ella y Anna.-dijo Elsa, miro como su hermana le mandaba una cara de "¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS Y QUIÉN ES EL QUE ESTA A TU LADO?".

-Vamos a sentarnos.

Se dirigieron hacia los asientos escalonados. Jack vio que Hipo estaba ahí así que sentó al lado de él, en cambio Elsa se digirió hacia Kristoff. Cosa que a Jack no le gusto, no sabía quién era él.

-Hola, Kristoff.

-Hola Elsa, sabes Anna estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Dónde estabas?

-Veras... –ambos disimuladamente voltearon hacia donde estaba Jack.

-Ya veo... jejeje Bien por ti cuñada.

-Vamos, no moleste.

-Tengo que aprovechar esta ocasión. ¿Y tu hermana lo sabe?

-Nop, pero se lo contare hoy, espero que no me deje sorda.

-Una cosa más. ¿Por qué tu "amigo" me esta mirando con cara de querer matarme?

-¿Qué?... tal vez pensó que me sentaría con él y pues me vine directo a ti.

-¿Cómo es que sacas esa conclusión?

-No lo sé.-le dedico una sonrisa a su cuñado, él también era una de las pocas personas que sabía cómo es Elsa.

-Cuidado con él, y también con Anna.

Hipo veía como su amigo se había puesto realmente serio al ver a Mónica con aquel rubio. Estaban tres escalones atrás de ellos.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué te desapareciste con Mónica?

-¿Mónica?... A ya te refieres Elsa.

-Así que también se llama Elsa. Ni idea de su otro nombre.

-¿Espera acaso a ella no le llaman...

-Solo sé que se llama Mónica, la mayoría la conocen como Mónica, hasta ahora no sabía de su otro nombre. Sabes, ella es algo rara... No se sabrás pero en la escuela dicen que ella es, como decirlo.

-Habla.

-Como siempre se para vistiendo así, y anda mucho tiempo con Mérida, dicen que es lesbiana.

-¡¿QUÉ TONTERÍA?!

El grito de Jack fue tan fuerte que todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Elsa que lo veía algo preocupado.

-No.-bajo hasta Elsa, la tomo de la mano y la saco del gimnasio llevándosela. Otra vez.

Anna miraba curiosa aquella escena, entonces si había un chico después de todo. Mérida estaba mas que molesta. Hipo no sabía que hacer al parecer dijo algo muy malo.

Elsa esta confundida, ¿Por qué Jack la saco así del gimnasio? No tenía ni idea. Llegaron a una parte de la escuela en donde casi nadie transitaba.

-¿Estas bien?

- ¿Por qué te sigues haciendo llamar Mónica?

-¿Qué?... Solo era eso, pues veras solo le dejo que me llamen Elsa a las personas que se merecen mí confianza.

-Yo soy una de esas personas, por lo que veo.

-Exacto... Bueno mejor regresemos, después de aquel grito deben de creer que estas mal de la cabeza... jeje

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de ti los demás?

Elsa se puso algo tensa. ¿Qué si sabía lo que los demás decían? Tenía miedo, si sabía o eso creía, Melissa se lo decía a cada momento... Solo algunas personas son confiables, Jack era una de esas personas, Mérida también, su hermana, su cuñado, ¿su mamá y su papá? Tal vez... Era difícil confiar en alguien, más si sabes que te pueden hacer daño.

-No... Creo, nose...

-Dicen que eres lesbiana.

-¿Qué?... era eso...

-¡Sí! No lo puedo creer, me da tanta rabia.

Elsa le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna.

-No te preocupes, no me importa lo que digan, además tu bien sabes que no soy lesbiana.-dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿No te molesta que hablen así de ti?

-En lo absoluto, Mérida, Anna, Kristoff y tu saben cómo... Por cierto, el chico con el que me fui a sentar es mi cuñado.

-¿Tu cuñado?

-Sí, el enamorado de mi hermana, te lo dije. Jejeje... Vi cómo te habías puesto celoso.

-No sabía. Y no estaba celoso.

-Ajam... Si claro.

-¿No me crees?-la agarro por la cintura- Que tal si jugamos.

-Mmmm... Pero tenemos que ir al gimnasio, recuerda que Mérida nos va a regañar.

-No importa.-dijo y la beso.

Ya habían decidido quien sería la nueva integrante del equipo. Rapunzel formaría parte del equipo. Ni bien la mencionaron como la ganadora la rubia empezó a gritar de alegría, y a llorar algo que a Hipo se le hizo muy molesto.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

-Rubia, recuerda que nosotras somos muy estrictas y no nos gustas las incumplidas. Te escogimos porque realmente has mejorado así que no nos falles.-le dijo la capitana del equipo.

-¡SI SEÑORA!

-Jejej... Bueno ya váyanse todas, mañana tendremos entrenamiento.

Rapunzel sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No necesite que Jack me ayudase. ¿Por cierto en donde está él?

-Me parece increíble que hayan dado la respuesta hoy mismo. Pues que acaso no viste, se fue con Mónica.

-Es amiga de Mérida. ¿Qué no era lesbiana?-pregunto muy despacio, porque sabía que Anna era la hermana menor de Mónica.

-Pero no lo es, la gente habla por hablar, por cierto también se llama Elsa.

-¿Quién...?

-Mónica.

-¡Elsa, pues no sabía, es más bonita que Mónica...creo!.-hablo tan fuerte que Anna la escucho, y rápidamente fue hacia ella.

- ¿Algún problema con mi hermana?

-No... Es que veras... Nos preguntábamos donde estar con Jack...

-Es cierto, ya se han tardado. Y me tengo que ir con ese idiota o si no Aster me va a colgar.-exclamo Mérida.

-Ahí vienen.-señalo Kristoff.

Ambos venían sonriendo. Muy sospechoso para todos.

-¡¿ELSA, A DÓNDE RAYOS TE VOLVISTE A IR, Y QUIÉN ES ÉL?!-grito Anna.

Elsa solo le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tengo tarea.<strong>

**MeryChan: Si, ya lo dijiste.**

**-No quiero hacerla.**

**Chimuelo: Floja.**

**MeryChan: Chimuelo tiene razón, despues de este capítulo, terminas tu tarea.**

*eReneeMo*

me encanto 3 aun quw pense que nos ivas a poner mas de lo que paso entra jack y elsa :O .. jajajajaja que pasa con merida y hansss!

**- Pues soy muy al modo "recuerdos", los recuerdos son importantes okno... Y con respecto con Meri y Hans, jo pensé que nadie querría es apareja, pero veo que si. Gracias por tu review.**

**MeryChan: Aparte de ti y Mixer, y al parecer alguien mas... No creo que haya nadie.**

*Snow Heaven*

emmm...gracias...pero eso no era...era lo de, ¿sabes? olvídalo...  
>¡me encanto Ruzu, muy bueno! ;)<p>

**Chimelo: ¿Entonces que era?**

**-No se, pues Heaven dime que era...**

**MeryChan: Hablas a cada rato con ella ¿y no sabes lo que quiere? pfff**

**-Nop, gracias por tu review.**

*Nastinka*

Ahhhhh, Capítulo impresionante. Esto va a terminar en la cama te lo puedo decir. Y Ruzu, tu tienes mente sexy recuerdas. Continúa así.

**-Ay, no digas eso que me haces sonrojar... xD**

**MeryChan: -_-**

Chimuelo, que bueno que te quedas. Te gustaría tener una familia de Furias nocturnas? Besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Chimuelo: Claro que me gustaría, pero no hay otros como yo.**

**-Descuida, estamos trabajando en eso. Lo de Jurasicc Park le dio a Mery y a mi, una gran idea...**

**MeryChan: Seee, pero no te ilusiones.**

**-¿Es en serio? Que mala Mery. Gracias por tu review, y pos claro mi mente esta bien cargada de sensualidad.**

*Gise24. Divergente *

Hola gente bella! pregunta...por que me parece que Melissa es igual físicamente a Astrid y Helena a Elsa, es pura coincidencia? o simplemente IMAGINACIÓN MÍA! perdón...creo que me hicieron mal los mates que me tome hoy a la tarde, la verdad que tenían gusto raro! aaaayyy Daniela (mi hermana) te voy a matar!

**-Si yo tambien quiero matar a mi hermana. Pues no es coincidencia que se parezcan, veras...**

**MeryChan: No spolees mas de lo que has hecho.**

**-Pero... Ok. No es coincidencia, muy pronto veras por que el parecido. Gracias por tu review.**

*Mixer1927*

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ambos son unos pervertidos de primera, y si TE TENGO EN FACEBOOK, yo no tengo preguntas pero te felicito ESTE FIC ME ENCANTA ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, SALUDOS

**-¿En serio? awww... jejeje gracias por tu review...**

**MeryChan: Por cierto Mixer, eliminala, en uno días de estos te va a estar acosando sexualmente y todo lo demás.**

**-!NO MOLESTES!**

*Michelle Huffelpuf*

Jackson Overland Frost es un pervertido desde que nació hasta...  
>JAAC: Hasta que cayo en el hielo salvando a su hermana<br>No, te equivocaste de historia

**-¿Qué lees? me estan preocupando...**

Realmente, realmente necesito saber ue mas pasa  
>Y yo tambien quisiera ser una tortuga ninja :(<p>

**-El mundo es libre.**

Hipo estará esperando a Astrid durante 4 años?  
>JAAC: Pues si no estuvo con su madre por 20 años 4 meses no serán nada<p>

**-Son cuatro meses, no años. Maldición otra vez de seguro que escribí mal.**

**MeryChan: Deja de consumir eso.**

**-No molestes. Yo no soy tu.**

CHIMUELO!  
>Por que eres tan tierno? :3<p>

**Chimuelo: Nacimiento.**

**-Supongo que tiene razón, es tan lindo.**

**MeryChan: Zoofiflia, lo vuelvo a decir.**

Y, creo que es todo  
>JAAC: Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos<br>Se cuidan, chao chao

**MeryChan: No manches, ya paren con Germán.**

**-No le hagas caso Michell. YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO CON SABOR A FRESITA.**

*Fer*

Pon mi comentario por favor me alegraría el día p&/ & rectas numéricas  
>Mérida: me prestas tu arco? El mío lo tiraron a la basura :(<p>

**-Mérida ya no esta. !TRÁELA MERY!**

**MeryChan: Ok.-se va y trae a Mérida-Aquí esta.**

**Mérida: Encima que no me pagas, me traes a cualquier hora y sin llamar antes, ¿no crees que tal vez este ocupada?**

**-Mmmm... Pienso que no haces nada. Ok, responde la pregunta.**

**Mérida: Bueno para prestarle mi arco, pero tienes que cuidarla muy bien Fer... es mi vida, es mi todo.-saca su arco y se lo da- Toma, te la empresto, pero ya sabes cuídala mucho.**

Ruzu: somos incomprendidas nadie entiende la mente sexy o más bien se creen santos

**-Lo mismo digo, pero descuida el menos sabemos que no estamos solas...**

Y eres de México y si es así, vas a ver México vs Holanda?

**-No soy de México lindo y hermoso, soy del sensual Perú, pero se que gano el partido 1-0... !FELICIDADES MÉXICO!**

PD:odio matemáticas  
>Denisse:oye porque ahora no sacaste excelente en el trabajo<p>

Buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa

**-Yo tambien odio las matemáticas.**

**Merida: Y yo.**

**MeryChan: Yo no tanto.**

**-Gracias por tu review, bye y besos.**

*agus302*

Mandame chocolateee!*0* jajaja soy rara?ya muchos me lo han dicho xD Me encanta Jack en modo Pervert OuO y BAM!QUE? me suena a Liv y Madie xD eres una Liv o una MadieOvO?,ojala que Rapunzel entre al equipo OnO y chimuelo dime que algun dia me enseñaras a volar xD

**-Ahí va tu chocolate.-le avienta un costal llenos de chocolates- Sorry si esta pesado. A todos les encanta Jack al modo perver, me incluyo.**

**Mérida y MeryChan: Ajam...**

**-Y pos, sip, el !BAM! ¿QUÉ? Es de Liv y Maddie, me encanta esa serie. Soy mas Maddie.**

**MeryChan: Y molesta que este hablando de eso.**

**Chimuelo: No para de hablar así. Y cuando empezamos las clases de vuelo Agus.**

**MeryChan: Por alguna razón estoy celosa.**

**-Yo igual... Gracias por tu review. Bueno eso es todo, y la invitada para el proximo cap. es... !Rapunzel!**

**Mérida****: A puesto a que a ella si le pagas.**

**-Ya basta... Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKISIMA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo hambre.**

**2) ME ENAMORE DE PEETA, digo ¿quién no? es tan dulce.**

**3) !QUIERO LEER SINSAJO!**

**4) Soy mas floja que un oso en temporada de invierno.**

**5) Maldita academia que me hace estudiar hasta los domingos.**

**6) Que disfruten el cap.**

**Recuerden que esta hecho con amor, cariño, sangre, lágrimas, desechos tóxicos, sangre y mas sangre.**

**PROMOCIONANDO MIS OTROS FICS: Lean mi otras historys, "En nuestro mundo", "Mis favoritos", "Tengo un secreto: El diario de Meri" (es sobre la pelirroja),"Mi auto era una rana", jajaja el título me sigue matando. No los obligo a leer, solo si quieren... Pero lean xD**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pert****enecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, ya sean de Disney o DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>*Imaginación activa*<p>

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Entonces estas con él?

-Podríamos decir que sí.

-¿Elsa, me darías permiso?

-No Anna, por favor no quiero que grites, cada vez que lo haces rompes mi tímpano.

-Jo. Que mala. Pero igual lo haré... 1...2... 3... ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡MI HERMANA TIENE ENAMORA...-Elsa rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-Shhhhh... No digas eso en voz alta, sabes cómo se pondrían nuestros padres.

-Ups, lo siento, es que me emocione... Ya sabes, tú y Jack, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré mejor?

-Tengo la impresión que lo vas a llenar de preguntas.

-Jo. Vamos Elsaaaaaaaaaaa...-dijo y la empezó a zarandear.

-Anna, está bien, está bien, pero ya déjame... jajaja no Anna.-su hermana le había empezado a hacer cosquillas.

-Jejejje... Ríe más fuerte, me encanta verte feliz.

Elsa la aparte con cuidado. Tenía algo que contarle aparte de lo de Jack.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Anna.

-Te acuerdas que una vez pasamos por la estación del metro y vimos a un chico cantando.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, estaba rodeado de chicas.

-Creo que hoy lo volví a ver, en una de los restaurant.

-Wow, ¿Así?¿Y te dijo algo?

-No creo que me recuerde, al igual que a ti.

-Es cierto, cuando nos cantó esa canción yo me quede... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se dirige hacia nosotras? Jajajaja me puse nerviosa.

Elsa también lo recordaba, así que pensó en volver a ir pero esta vez con Mérida.

En el cuarto de Jack, el castaño estaba de lo más extrañado, ¿Por qué rayos Mérida había empezado a hablar de su cabello?... Ni idea.

-Es por eso que es rojo, lo herede de mi padre. Pero es muy enredadito... ¿No crees?

-OK. Solo una pregunta.

-Cual.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre tu cabello?, pensé que habías venido hasta mi cuarto para hablarme sobre Elsa.

-Es por eso, es solo que estaba preparándome para poder empezar con la encuesta.-la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Jack y fuertemente dijo- ¡¿Dónde carajos te llevaste a Elsa?!

-Rompes mi tímpano. Descuida no hicimos nada malo.

-Yo no pregunte eso, pero ¿acaso hicieron algo impropio?, porque si es así, tú no sales de aquí vivo.

-Jejejeje... entonces mejor no te lo digo.

-¡¿JACK, QUÉ RAYOS HICIERON?!

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Nada de nada?

-¡Nada de nada!

-Ok. Te salvaste, pero quiero saber a dónde fueron.

-Fuimos a comer algo de pastel, luego al parque y después regresamos a la escuela.

Mérida le miraba con cara de, "Si me estas mintiendo, mueres". Cosa que a Jack le dio miedo, la forma en como lo miraba.

-No me mires con esa cara que das miedo.

-Así es mi cara.

-Por cierto te quería pedir un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Dejarías que Rapunzel esté en el equipo de vóley, por favor, bueno creo que...

-¡Stop! No me pidas eso, además ella ya está dentro, hoy mismo escogimos a la nueva integrante, ya que no queríamos perder tiempo. ¿Por qué pensaste que lograrías convencerme? Y se me hace sospechoso que tú... ¡no te atrevas a engañar a Elsa!

-Estás loca ¿te lo han dicho?, solo te lo dije porque es mi amiga.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, tan rápido. Mejor vete pelirroja.-dijo y la empezó a empujar hacia la puerta- Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera, antes de irme dile a Aster, ya que él va a cenar con ustedes, que me vas a acompañar para una fiesta.

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-De los amigos del enamorado de Anna, la hermana menor de Elsa. Porfaaaaa...

Jack lo pensó un momento, ¿pero qué haría el en esa fiesta? Al menos que también vaya Elsa, entonces sí tendría sentido ir.

-Lo pensare.-y dicho eso la saco de su cuarto.

Fuera de su cuarto Mérida le grito:-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE ALISTES, DENTRO DE UN RATO VAMOS PARA LA CASA DE ELSA! Me olvide decirte eso.

Hipo miraba con preocupación la pantalla de su laptop, Astrid se veía algo alterada. Cuando se conectó le pareció haber visto que la rubia estaba llorando. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave.

-¿No me vas a decir que te paso?

-Ya te dije que no me paso nada.-no podía contarle lo que le pasaba, había vuelto su peor pesadilla. Helena, esa rubia al igual que ella, no la dejaba en paz, al menos en esa tarde y estaba ahí, parada en la puerta de su habitación sonriéndole como siempre.

-Díselo Astrid, así de una vez ya se enterada que estás loca.

¿Sería una buena idea mandarla a la mierda? No, Hipo se daría cuenta. No podía alterarse, no debía, ella desaparecerá si no le hace caso. Le prometió que la dejaría si le decía que es lo que sentía por Hipo, pero no fue así.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.-dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hipo, a través de la pantalla.

-Si estas mal, solo dímelo, tal vez es mejor que hablemos después ya que...

-¡Estoy bien, ya te lo dije!-rápidamente Astrid se tapó la boca, le había gritado- Yo... lo siento...

-Descuida, no debí...-la laptop se había cerrado. Helena lo hizo.

-¿Qué rayos?

-Jo. Me estaba aburriendo con él, mejor hagamos algo tú y yo.

Astrid no podía creer lo que había hecho. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, otra vez la estaba malogrando la vida.

-¡YA LÁRGATE! ¡MALDITA! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES! ¡NOOOOO!

Rápidamente su mamá subió hasta su habitación ante los gritos de su hija.

-¿Estas bien Astrid?-vio que su hija estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo al lado de su cama.

-No... Ella... volvió... y no me deja en paz.

-¿Helena? ¿Volvió?

Melissa estaba más que contenta por Elsa, su amiga se le veía muy feliz. Ella la quería tanto que al saber que estaba con Jack le hacía tanta dicha. Solo esperaba que no la alejara de ella. Melissa había ingresado al cuarto de Elsa después de que Anna se había ido.

-Ok. Mónica, mejor dicho Elsa. ¿No se los vas a contar a tus padres?

-No, ya te lo dije, tú sabes porque.

-Tkssss... Tus padres son unos tontos, son muy injustos contigo.

-Lo sé, pero solo quieren cuidarme, además...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca?!-eso era lo que pensaban algunos- Ellos te tienen encerrada aquí, no te dejan salir, no te dejan tener enamorado...

-Poro si me dejan salir, bueno con Mérida, pero lo hacen.

-Sí, con la pelirroja...-susurro. Solo ella, no entendía porque no era aceptada por su familia- Mejor cuéntame más lo que hiciste hoy.

-Ok. Pero respóndeme esto primero, ¿Cómo hiciste para subir hasta mi cuarto y sin que te vean mis padres, otra vez?

-Jejeje... Soy la mujer ninja.-dijo e hizo una pose muy graciosa.

-Estás loca.

-Al igual que tú. Somos unas lo-locas, que nadie entiende... Jajaja

-Por cierto, Jack quiere conocerte.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, quiere darte las gracias por la idea del beso y ya sabes.

-No creo que pueda, cuando tenga tiempo te lo digo.

-Ok. Me olvide decirte algo, tal vez mis padres si me dejen ir a una fiesta, Anna va a hablar con mis padres para que me dejen ir con ella. Es la fiesta que organiza uno de los amigos de su enamorado.

-Si vas me avisas, para yo ir.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Creo que ya me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-De acuérdate, cuídate y recuerda que no importa lo que digan tú eres mi amiga.

-Gracias.-dijo y salió por el balcón del cuarto de Elsa.

Elsa decidió bajar a la sala, tenía hambre y de paso ver tele, necesitaba relajarse. Casi bajando las escaleras Anna se le apareció como por arte de magia.

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa... ¡Arréglate!

-¿Ah? ¿Arreglarme para que quie...

-¡ELSA!-era Mérida, pero no venía sola detrás suyo aparecía Jack. Se quedó helada, nótese la ironía- Es cierto, olvide decirte que invite a mi futuro tío. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Anna, rápidamente se acercó a él- Hola yo soy Anna, y tú ¿eres Jack?

-No Anna, él es Juancito... jajaja claro que es Jack.-dijo Mérida.

-Jejeje No molestes Mérida... Ya se lo de tu y mi hermana.-le dijo Anna a Jack en voz baja y le dio golpecitos con el codo.

-Emmm...

-¡Anna!-le reprocho Elsa a su hermana- ¿Y para que vinieron?

-A visitarte a que más.-la madre de Elsa estaba ahí- Bueno pasen. Ay, si ya están adentro... pónganse cómodos, enseguida les traigo algunos bocadillos.

La madre de Elsa y Anna entro a la cocina. Mientras se sentaron en el sillón, Anna estaba más que lista para interrogar a Jack, pero su hermana no le dejaba.

-Solo una pregunta, antes de que regrese mamá. Porfaaaa...

-Déjala Elsa, no me incomoda que me pregunte.

-No la conoces, a ya tú.

-Gracias Jack, primero ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana? ¿Cómo te le declaraste?... Vamos dime.-empezó a interrogar la menor.

-Pues la conocía cuando éramos pequeños, fuimos al mismo loquero y ¿Cómo me le declare?-en realidad solo se besaron, Jack no había hecho la pregunta- Pues le dije que me gusta.

-Solo eso pero la declaración digo, y el "¿quieres ser mi enamorada?", ósea que mangos de declaración es eso.-A comparación de ellos, cuando Kristoff se le declaro a Anna fue muy romántico. Para Anna todas las declaraciones deben ser así.

-Anna ya basta...

-Bueno aquí están los bocadillos.-rápidamente Anna no pregunto mas al notar la presencia de su madre.

-Gracias seño.-dijo Mérida- Por cierto me olvide presentarle al castaño que traje, él es Jack, es el hermano menor de la novia de mi tío.

-Muchos gusto, señora.

-El gusto es mío, bueno los dejo solos.-cuando ya se estaba yendo, Anna le dijo.

-Mamá, Mérida también va a ir a la fiesta, así que Elsa ¿también puede venir?

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Mérida tu también vas a ir?

-Bueno... yo...-aun no le había pedido permiso a su tío- Si, es más Jack también va a ir.-abrazo al castaño.

-Bueno, si van a ir ustedes, además Kristoff los puede cuidar. Está bien, Elsa si puede ir a la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel: Supongo que la respuesta es Peeta.<strong>

**-Ya sabes como soy de obsesionada.**

**Rapunzel: ¿Los juegos del hambre? Ya decía yo cuando Ruzu va a estar gritando como loca el nombre de Peeta. Ya sabia que un día de estos te ibas a obsesionar.**

**-Me conoces muy bien, a comparación...**

**MeryChan: !YA ME HARTE, DEJA DE HABLAR DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y RESPONDE LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**Rapunzel y yo: Pero no te enojes...**

*Snow Heaven*

Genial Ruzu, muy bueno..excelente!  
>PD: no era nada...<br>PD2: ¿¡QUE HICIERON?! *-*

**-Aun sigo con la duda... Pues que hicieron, ya sabes nena. Mi mente, sabes como funciona...**

**Rapunzel: Eres una de esas...**

**-Exacto. Gracias por tu review, siempre apoyandome... ;_;**

**MeryChan: Aggg...-rueda los ojos.**

*Nastinka*

OMG. Anna celosa eso no es bueno.

**Rapunzel: Yo soy testigo del nivel de celocidad de Anna.**

Me encantó el capítulo. Sí, todos en la línea bueno algunos la mayoría dicen que Elsa es lesbiana pero l s verdader s fans sabemos que no es cierto. Ah, no son las únicas que leen o escriben cosas medio perver o perver y medio.

**-Jejeje... Pos eso creen, claro que los fans saben que no es asi, pero como me a picado el bichito...**

**Rapunzel y MeryChan: !Nooo!**

**-Ok...-agacha la cabeza.**

Ruzu, yo igual escribo pero, necesito que me digas como tener una mente así de sexy porque bueno, no tengo cuenta en Fanfiction. Pero escribo aparte. Una vez intenté un Lemmon y fue basura. Voy a escribir una historia Jelsa pero no me sale una parte medio perver, se podría decir el lime. Algún consejo?

**MeryChan: Jajajajaja ¿le pides consejo a ella?**

**-Ya basta Mery... Bueno querida Nastinka, ni yo se como rayos escribir lemon, mi mente así de sexy es natural ¿creo?, jajaja si vieras cuando hice mi primer lemon ay señor, jajajaj daba risa... Create una cuenta, me gustaría leer tus historias y descuida todos empezamos así.**

Yo igual detesto las mates. A mi me han dicho Señora como 20 veces y tengo 15. Ah, tarea el peor grillete de los estudiantes.

**-Somos hermanas, nos ha pasado lo mismo, el odio hacia los números, las veces que nos han llamado señora (putos malditos que me llamaron así)... Y la tarea es una maldita tortura.**

**Rapunzel: ¿Señora? jajaja...**

**-Cállate.**

Chimuelo, tendrás pronto una familia de Furias nocturnas. Te lo prometo o que no vuelva a comer chocolate en la vida.  
>Ruzu y Mery Chan, les envío una máquina decodificadora de ADN y microscopios electrónicos. Espero no sea mucho pedir un huevo de Dragón no fertilizado. Solo inserten el ADN y quiten o pongan un cromosoma x para determinar el sexo del bebé. Ok no.<p>

**MeryChan: En mi mente ya tengo el sexo del dragón... por cierto ¿donde esta Chimuelo?**

**-Ahi...-señala a una esquina- esta durmiendo, no lo molestemos.**

**Rapunzel: Va a ser hembra, supongo.**

**-Si, Mery ya quiere que hayan muchos dragones volando por ahí. **

Bueno, Rapunzel, algún consejo para el cuidado del cabello? Bueno el mio parece estropajo. Y el tuyo muuuuuuuuuy largo y nada de pintas abiertas.

**Rapunzel: Ay, bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es...**

**MeryChan: BLA, BLA BLA... Comprate un champú y listo.**

**Rapunzel: !HEY! Esa pregunta es mía.**

**MeryChan: Yo me meto si quiero...**

**Rapunzel: Oye tú quien te crees...**

**-!NO PELEEN! **

Ruzu eres genial. Continúa con tu mente súper sexy y no pares de escribir. Besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!¡

**-Muchas gracias...**

**MeryChan: !Aun no te despidas!**

Ah, acerca del Harida, no es mi OTP pero lo acepto. Así que Merida tiene que quedar con alguien. Continúa y ahora sí besooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!  
>P. D. chimuelo eres hermosoooooooo! Y Mery chan, no es zoofilia.<p>

**-Ok. Me acorde que Mérida quiere asesinarme por lo del otro fic.**

**Rapunzel: ¿Vas a poner Merricup?**

**-Soy Hiccstrid, pero... Bueno mejor me despido, gracias Nastinka te mando un beso.**

*Michelle Huffelpuf*

Recuerda que yo tambien soy Harida -_-  
>JAAC: Ya se enojo<br>NO ES CIERTO!

**MeryChan: Es como Ruzu o peor...**

**-!Hey!**

Mmm, buano, déjenme ser libre con German  
>No puedo creer que puse años, lol<br>Y, y, ya no se que poner

**-Descuida, yo paro así, pongo algo y al rato no se que rayos mas poner.**

**Rapunzel: Como ahora.**

JAAC: Por cierto MeryChan, no es Zoofilia (o como se escriba) es locura  
>Y ademas Jack es demasiado celoso, ya lo sabia<p>

**MeryChan: Zoofilia y punto.**

PD: Que bueno que aceptaron a Punzie en el equipo

**Rapunzel: Por cierto, no soy tan mala jugan Ruzu.**

**-Jejeje ya sabes que solo es en el fic.**

PD 1.2: Chimuelo, me llevas a pasear?  
>Bye, bye!<p>

**-El ahora esta durmiendo, pero si le preguntamos la respuesta es un rotundo. SI. Bye y besos.**

*eReneeMo*

no es que quiera o no a merinda y hans pero... me dan demasiada curiosidad jajajajajajaja  
>esta hermoza la historia la amo punto<p>

**- ¿Te gusta el Harida? Anda dilo, yo amo el Harida.**

**Rapunzel: Por algo no lo dirías, mas adelante habrá supongo.**

**-Si, aunque Hans en esta historia va a parecer todavía...ufff Gracias por tu review.**

*agus302*

Rapunzel entro O-O ?alguien mas cree que eso es un milagro xD?

**Rapunzel: Pero que onda, no juego tan mal.**

**-Ajam...claro.**

GRACIAS por los chocolates xD no le convidare a nadie *-* son MIS preciosos OuO esepto chimuelo a el si le doy

**MeryChan: La ultima parte me asusto, porque cuando Ruzu dice yo si le doy...-le tapa la boca.**

**-Cállate Mery.**

Hey! chimuelo que tal si comenzamos las clases la proxima semana XD junto Hippo *-* no se porque pero soñe con el y contigo chimueloo eras tan adorable en mis sueños TuT .

**-Menos mal que esta durmiendo. Por cierto me gustaría saber mas de tus sueños, ya que yo tambien tengo muchos...**

**Rapunzel: ¿húmedos?**

**-!¿Qué?! !¿No?!... Descuida cuando despierte te lo mandamos para empezar las clases y con respecto a Hipo, descuida al tambien lo mandamos.**

Yo tambien te mando un ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO por cierto ... IWACHU xD! Pst:JUMANJI!

**-GRACIAS POR TU ENTUSIASTA REVIEW... BYE Y BESOS...!**

*Emma Overland* **  
><strong>

Wow que? Adoro esto. Siguela, ese Jack es un pervertido q no se le quita ni volviendo a nacer. Chimuelo te adoro. :-P  
>Adios Ruzu<p>

**-¿Overland? ¿Acaso tú eres...**

**MeryChan: Naaaa...**

**Rapunzel: A todas les gusta el Jack pervertido, no entiendo.**

**-Descuida Punzie, tu mente solo esta Eugene. Claro, Chimuelo siempre es adorable... tan lindo. Gracias por tu review.**

*willybotas1*****  
><strong>**

YO TAMBIÉN SOY DE PERÚ!

** MeryChan: ¿Y...? -es golpeada por un pescado enorme y se desmaya.**

**-Jejejeje... Pues que bueno que un alguien del hermoso Perú este leyendo esto.-trata de cargar a Mery- Como pesa...**

**Rapunzel: ¿Quieres ayuda?**

**-Yo puedo sola.**

*Fer*

Gracias te lo cuidare como un proyecto de cuidar un huevo(saque 10 ni una grieta ni nada)

**-Por cierto Mérida ya esta extrañando su arco, así que...**

**Rapunzel: Déjala, la pelirroja aguantara sin su arco...**

**MeryChan: No la conoces bien.**

**-Da miedo. Solo si esque hagamos algo a su arco.**

Amo a jack perver es algo chido ( diversión más perversión igual?)

**-Todas lo aman así.**

**Rapunzel:-rueda los ojos- No es la gran cosa.**

**-Gracias por tu review y recuerda cuida como si fuera tu vida ese arco. Bye y besos. Bueno la próxima invitada es Astrid... Tengo miedo.**

**Rapunzel: Me ha dicho que esta molesta contigo.**

**-Jejeje por lo del otro fic. !Nos leemos!**


End file.
